sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower/Wystąpienia
Historia Wczesne życie Tails urodził się z niezwykle wysokim IQ, ale również i chorobą genetyczną, która sprawiła, że wyrosły mu dwa ogony zamiast jednego. Przez to inne zwierzęta znęcały się nad nim w dzieciństwie. Tails Adventure Zanim Tails poznał Sonica mieszkał na Cocoa Island, na której ponoć od zamierzchłych czasów spoczywały legendarne Szmaragdy Chaosu. Tails założył swoje laboratorium na południowej części wyspy. Pewnego dnia wypoczywał w zielonym lesie, kiedy nagle usłyszał wybuch i cała wyspa stanęła wówczas w płomieniach. Nadlatujące Flicky poinformowały lisa o przybyciu Battle Kukku Empire, których przywódca Great Battle Kukku XV poszukiwał Szmaragdów Chaosu. Tails zebrał całą odwagę jaką w sobie miał i ruszył do walki z najeźdźcami, ostatecznie pokonując ich wszystkich razem z ich fortecą. Po tych wydarzeniach Tails wrócił do swojego laboratorium aby udoskonalić najnowsze wynalazki. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 16-bit Tails przybył na Westside Island, gdzie zaczął być wyśmiewany przez okoliczne zwierzęta z powodu swoich dwóch ogonów. Kiedy pewnego dnia przechadzał się po wyspie zauważył jak ktoś obok niego przebiegł. Okazał się być to niebieski jeż Sonic, który przykuł uwagę lisa. Widząc jak Sonic biegnie beztrosko niczym wiatr Tails chciał zostać kimś takim jak on. Lis zaczął biec za jeżem, który początkowo go ignorował ale potem zmienił swoje nastawienie widząc że potrafi za nim nadążyć. Wczesny popołudniem Tails znalazł samolot Sonica - Tornado. Zafascynowany pojazdem postanowił go zbadać, ale jednocześnie trzymał się z dala od drzemiącego pod spodem Sonica. Niespodziewanie bohaterowie usłyszeli wybuch i okazało się, że arcywróg niebieskiego jeża - Doktor Robotnik, zaatakował wyspę chcąc zdobyć siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Tails i Sonic postanowili połączyć siły, aby wspólnie wyzwolić wyspę spod kontroli doktora. Po stoczeniu licznych pojedynków z naukowcem dotarli do Metropolis Zone i uwolnili tam ostatnie porwane zwierzątka. Tails otrzymał od Sonica przyzwolenie na pilotowanie Tornada i bohaterowie udali się w pościg za Wing Fortress Zone. Tails dostarczył Sonica na pokład latającej fortecy, ale sam został zestrzelony. Wrócił później aby pomóc jeżowi w złapaniu się odlatującego Egg Jeta. Po zniszczeniu Death Egg Tails złapał spadającego Sonica na skrzydło Tornada. Odtąd bohaterowie stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i wspólnie przeżywali kolejne przygody. 8-bit Ośmiobitowa wersja Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ukazała się wcześniej i prezentowała zupełnie inną wersję wydarzeń. Tails został porwany przez Doktora Robotnika i uwięziony w Crystal Egg Zone. Sonic miał zapłacić okup za swojego przyjaciela, w wysokości siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Ostatecznie Robotnik został pokonany, ale uciekł przez teleport. Po chwili z tego samego teleportu wyszedł Tails. Cała sytuacja zdziwiła Sonica, ale jeż był zadowolony z tego że ocalił przyjaciela. Po opuszczeniu Crystal Egg bohaterowie postanowili wrócić na Południową Wyspę. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Jakiś czas po zniszczeniu Death Egg Tails odebrał niezwykłe sygnały ze swojego Detektora Szmaragdów. Jak się okazało dobiegały one z Anielskiej Wyspy. Podekscytowany Tails powiadomił o tym Sonica i obaj bohaterowie ruszyli na latającą wyspę, która obecnie została wgnieciona do oceanu pod wpływem ciężaru rozbitego na niej Death Egg. Sonic wyskoczył z Tornada i poleciał zbadać wyspę, a Tails znalazł miejsce w którym schował samolot. Dołączył potem do Sonica, w momencie w którym strażnik wyspy - Knuckles zabrał mu Szmaragdy Chaosu. Bohaterowie ruszyli odzyskać szmaragdy, a po drodze okazało się że Doktor Robotnik zawarł współpracę z Knucklesem w celu pozbycia się Tailsa i Sonica. Bohaterowie stoczyli liczne walki z doktorem i jego robotami, a w trakcie podróży kilkakrotnie natknęli się na pułapki rozstawione przez Knucklesa. Mimo tego dotarli do Launch Base Zone, gdzie Robotnik odbudowywał swoje Death Egg. Bohaterowie dostali się ostatecznie na pokład stacji i pokonali tam Robotnika, a Death Egg ponownie rozbiło się na Anielskiej Wyspie. Sonic & Knuckles w zakończeniu Sonic 3 & Knuckles]] Zaraz po wydarzeniach z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 bohaterowie dotarli do Mushroom Hill Zone. Ujrzeli tam Knucklesa, wychodzącego z ukrytego pomieszczenia. Zaciekawieni tym sekretem poczekali aż kolczatka odszedł. Następnie udali się do pomieszczenia i odkryli przejście do Hidden Palace Zone, w którym mogli zmienić zebrane przez siebie Szmaragdy Chaosu w Super Szmaragdy. Po pokonaniu Robotnika dostali się na jego latającą fortecę Flying Battery Zone, a potem wylądowali w Sandopolis Zone. Po dotarciu do Lava Reef Zone bohaterowie pokonali Robotnika i odkryli że w wulkanie rozbiło się jego Death Egg. Po przejściu do Hidden Palace Zone musieli stoczyć pojedynek z Knucklesem. Wówczas Robotnik próbował ukraść Główny Szmaragd i wykorzystać go do zasilenia Death Egg. Bohaterom nie udało się go powstrzymać, więc połączyli siły z Knucklesem aby ścigać doktora. Dzięki pomocy kolczatki dostali się do Sky Sanctuary Zone i pokonali grupę Eggrobo i Mecha Sonica. W końcu dostali się na pokład Death Egg i pokonali Robotnika. Sonic zmienił się potem w Hyper Sonica i odzyskał Główny Szmaragd, z którym doktor próbował uciec. Tails złapał jeża i spadający Główny Szmaragd do samolotu Tornado. Bohaterowie wrócili na Anielską Wyspę i oddali szmaragd Knucklesowi, a następnie pożegnali się z kolczatką i odlecieli. Sonic Spinball Tails i Sonic polecieli na Planetę Mobius, na której Doktor Robotnik wybudował swoją nową Veg-O-Fortress. Podczas zbliżania się do fortecy zostali zestrzeleni i Sonic wpadł do fortecy. Ostatecznie udało mu się przebić przez jej zabezpieczenia i pokonać Robotnika, a następnie wrócić do Tailsa. Sonic Chaos Po powrocie na Południową Wyspę Tails i Sonic odkryli, że Doktor Robotnik prowadził eksperymenty na Szmaragdach Chaosu. W wyniku tego wyspa zaczęła tonąć, a szmaragdy zostały po niej rozrzucone. Bohaterowie ponownie ruszyli powstrzymać Robotnika, po drodze zbierając wszystkie szmaragdy. Ostatecznie pokonali doktora w jego bazie Electric Egg Zone i przywrócili stabilność na wyspie. Sonic Triple Trouble Tails i Sonic dowiedzieli się, że Doktor Robotnik zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale badnik które miał je dostarczyć zgubił je, więc doktorowi został jeden szmaragd. Bohaterowie postanowili zebrać pozostałe szmaragdy i nie zniechęciły ich do tego nawet pogróżki Knucklesa, którego ponownie oszukał Robotnik. Na drodze Tailsa i Sonica stanął również inny łowca skarbów - Fang the Sniper. Po wielu potyczkach z robotami doktora, Knucklesem i Fangiem bohaterowie zdobyli prawie wszystkie szmaragdy z wyjątkiem jednego. W Atomic Destroyer Zone pokonali Metal Sonica, a później Robotnika i uwolnili Knucklesa. Kiedy mieli już ostatni szmaragd uciekli z bazy w samolocie Tornado. Tails' Skypatrol Tails odłączył się na pewien czas od Sonica i wyruszył na samotną przygodę. W trakcie jednego ze swoich lotów znalazł tajemniczą wyspę, na której było pełno linii kolejowych. Lis obawiał się że była to robota Doktora Robotnika, ale okazało się że za wszystkim stała ekscentryczka znana jako Witchcart. Kiedy przejechała obok Tailsa dała mu ostrzeżenie, mówiąc że zamieni wszystkich tych którzy stoją jej na drodze w kryształ. Lis postanowił ją powstrzymać i uratować porwane przez nią zwierzątka. Tails pokonał jej sługusów, którymi byli: Carrotia, Bearenger i Focke-Wulf, a następnie rozprawił się z samą Witchart. Po pokonaniu wiedźmy lis opuścił wyspę, zadowolony ze swojego zwycięstwa. Sonic the Fighters Tails i Sonic dowiedzieli się, że Doktor Robotnik zbudował Death Egg II i planuje podbić cały świat. Lis wybudował statek kosmiczny Lunar Fox, który miał pozwolić dostać się do bazy Robotnika. Bohaterowie potrzebowali ośmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do jego zasilenia, więc zorganizowali w tym celu turniej walk ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Zwycięzca turnieju dostanie się na pokład Death Egg II, pokona Metal Sonica, a potem Doktora Robotnika i ucieknie ze stacji, kiedy ta dokona autodestrukcji. Tails może tego dokonać jeśli zostanie wybrany przez gracza. Sonic 3D Blast Tails, Sonic i Knuckles udali się na Wyspę Flicky, gdyż podejrzewali, że że znajdują się tam Szmaragdy Chaosu. Na owej wyspie mieszkały Flicky - niebieskie ptaki, często porywane przez Doktora Eggmana do napędzania badników. Przyjaciele mieli nadzieję że uda im się przekonać mieszkańców, aby pomogli im w poszukiwaniach. Okazało się jednak, że zwierzęta zostały uwięzione przez Robotnika, który przybył na wyspę wcześniej, w celu zdobycia szmaragdów. Tails i Knuckles pomogli Sonicowi w pokonaniu Eggmana i uwolnieniu porwanych mieszkańców wyspy. Sonic R Tails i Sonic byli w drodze na kolejną przygodę, kiedy natknęli się na ogłoszenie wyścigów World Grand Prix, o tytuł najszybszej istoty na świecie. Mimo nawoływań Tailsa, Sonic nie był zainteresowany ofertą, dopóki nie zobaczył że Doktor Robotnik postanowił wziąć udział w wyścigach. W trakcie wyścigu Tails i Sonic zmierzyli się ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi i nowymi wrogami. Robotnik próbował wykorzystać bohaterów do zdobycia ukrytych na trasach Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale ostatecznie Sonic i jego przyjaciele zdobyli je i zabezpieczyli przed złoczyńcami. Sonic Pocket Adventure W trakcie jednego z lotów Tailsa na skrzydle Tornada wylądował Sonic. Okazało się że niebieski jeż ścigał Doktora Eggmana, który uciekał ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Tails pomógł Sonicowi dostać się na Aerobase Zone, a potem złapał Super Sonica, który zlatywał z przestrzeni kosmicznej po pokonaniu Eggmana. Bohaterowie udali się następnie w drogę powrotną do domu. Sonic Adventure Tails testował nowy samolot zasilany przez Szmaragd Chaosu. W trakcie lotu nastąpiła awaria i lis rozbił się na Emerald Coast. Znalazł go tam Sonic i zabrał do Station Square. Lis pokazał mu wówczas szmaragd i zaprosił do swojego warsztatu w Mystic Ruins. Tuż przed wejściem do laboratorium zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman, który domagał się Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails pokonał Eggmana, ale doktor podstępem zabrał mu Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie przywołał potwora o imieniu Chaos i podał mu szmaragd. Istota zmieniła kształt i zadowolony Eggman ogłosił, że planuje zebrać wszystkie szmaragdy i wykorzystać Chaosa do podboju Station Square. Sonic powiedział Tailsowi, że poprzedniego dnia walczył z Chaosem. Bohaterowie ruszyli szukać Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby zdobyć je przed Eggmanem. Udali się najpierw do Windy Valley po ciemnoniebieski szmaragd, a potem znaleźli srebrny szmaragd w Casinopolis. Stracili go tuż po wyjściu z kasyna, ponieważ napadł ich Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec potraktował ich gazem usypiającym i uciekł ze szmaragdem. Na szczęście szmaragd znaleziony w Windy Valley był bezpieczny. Tails i Sonic ruszyli do IceCap gdzie znaleźli zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Po opuszczeniu śnieżnej doliny spotkali Knucklesa, który ich zaatakował. Kolczatka domagał się od Tailsa Szmaragdów Chaosu. Lis stoczył walkę z kolczatką w wyniku której upuścił dwa zebrane szmaragdy, które szybko zabrał Eggman. Okazało się, że doktor znowu oszukał Knucklesa. Naukowiec przywołał Chaosa 2 i podając mu szmaragdy zmienił go w Chaosa 4. Tails pokonał potwora, ale Eggman i Chaos zdołali uciec wykorzystując latającą fortecę Egg Carrier. Tails i Sonic ruszyli za nimi w pościg, zostawiając Knucklesa, który zresztą miał własne sprawy do załatwienia. Bohaterowie wykorzystali Tornado do ścigania Egg Carriera. Mimo że udało im się wyprzedzić statek, to zostali zestrzeleni przez potężny promień z głównego działa. Tails wylądował z powrotem w Mystic Ruins i obudził się dopiero w nocy. Przedtem miał sen w którym przypomniało mu się jego pierwsze spotkanie z Soniciem. Lis doszedł do wniosku że mocno uzależnił się od Sonica, ale teraz musi samodzielnie znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Egg Carriera. W pobliskiej dżungli znalazł Szmaragd Chaosu, który zwinęła mu sprzed oczu żaba z ogonem. Tails dogonił ją w Sand Hill, ale wtedy ukazał mu się czerwony ognik. Lis został przeniesiony do starożytnego miasta kolczatek i spotkał tak Tikal. Odmawiała ona starą modlitwę i opowiedziała lisowi o ostatnich wydarzeniach z jej życia. Kiedy Tails chciał się jej przedstawić, wrócił z powrotem do Mystic Ruins. W jego stronę zaczął biec kot Big i lis wystraszył się go, wypuszczając żabę. Na szczęście Tails zdołał wyciągnąć Szmaragd Chaosu. Lis wrócił do swojego warsztatu i zbudował Tornado 2, zasilane mocą szmaragdu. Lis poleciał następnie do Red Mountain aby ścigać Egg Carrier. Po drodze zabrał ze sobą Sonica i obaj ruszyli do walki. Tails transformował swój samolot i dzięki temu mógł zniszczyć główne działo fortecy. Następnie bohaterowie mieli lądować, ale okazało się że lis zapomniał o kółkach w transformacji samolotu. Rozbili się na pasie startowym, ale wyszli z tego cało. Eggman utrudnił im dostanie się na mostek, transformując okręt w tryb defensywny. Tails i Sonic musieli przejść przez Sky Deck. Dostali się na mostek, ale przybyli za późno, ponieważ Eggman złapał Amy i zabrał towarzyszącego jej ptaka. Doktor wyciągnął od ptaka Szmaragd Chaosu, a następnie wezwał E-102 Gammę do rozprawienia się z bohaterami. Tails pokonał robota, ale Amy nie pozwoliła mu go wykończyć, mówiąc że jest jej przyjacielem. Lis odpuścił, a następnie zgodnie z zaleceniami Sonica zabrał Amy ze spadającego Egg Carriera. Tails podrzucił Amy do Station Square i pożegnał się z nią. Na pobliskiej ulicy rozbił się Doktor Eggman i Tails zaczął się zastanawiać, co stało się z Soniciem. Okazało się że Chaos został zniszczony, ale doktor planował zniszczyć miasto innym sposobem. Eggman wystrzelił w miasto pocisk, ale okazał się on niewypałem i doktor musiał go detonować ręcznie. Tails uświadomił sobie że nie może polegać na Sonicu i musi wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Lis wyprzedził Eggmana i udało mu się rozbroić bombę. Później Tails zebrał się w sobie i pokonał Egg Walkera. Mieszkańcy miasta podziękowali mu i okrzyknęli go bohaterem. Zadowolony z siebie Tails poleciał do Mystic Ruins gdzie spotkał Sonica i opowiedział mu o swojej przygodzie. Po pewnym czasie Tails zauważył że Anielska Wyspa znowu spadła do oceanu. Lis szybko powiadomił o tym Sonica i razem z nim ruszył zbadać sytuację. Na miejscu znaleźli powalonych Knucklesa i Eggmana, od których dowiedzieli się że Chaos przeżył i zdobył już sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman ruszył w swoją stronę, natomiast Tails i Sonic obiecali że opanują sytuację. Bohaterowie znaleźli Tornado 2, w którym mieścił się ostatni szmaragd. Nie udało im się go jednak zdobyć, ponieważ Chaos wyprzedził ich. Po powrocie do Station Square bohaterowie zastali miasto zniszczone przez ogromną powódź, wywołaną przez Perfect Chaosa. Potwór pokonał Egg Carrier 2 i pozbawił szmaragdy ich negatywnej energii. Tails, Knuckles, Amy i Big znaleźli kilka szmaragdów i podali je Sonicowi. Lis wyjaśnił, że Chaos korzysta z negatywnej energii szmaragdów, a bohaterowie mogą posłużyć się ich pozytywną mocą. Sonic skorzystał z rady lisa i wykorzystując pozytywne uczucia swoich przyjaciół zmienił się w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Wówczas zjawiły się Chao, których Chaos niegdyś pilnował. Tails zauważył, że gniew potwora został zneutralizowany przez Super Sonica i pojawienie się Chao. Tikal podziękowała bohaterom za pomoc i razem z Chaosem odeszła. Tails stwierdził że wszystko dobre co się dobrze kończy, ale zanim zapytał się o zdanie Sonica jeż pobiegł w swoją stronę. Sonic Shuffle Tails, Sonic, Knuckles i Amy zostali przeniesieni do Maginaryworld - świata stworzonego przez sny. Poznali tam Luminę Flowlight, która opowiedziała im, że Precioustone został zniszczony przez Voida. Destrukcja artefaktu doprowadziła do jego rozpadu na wiele części, które trafiły do różnych snów. Jednocześnie zniknęła Illumina - władczyni całego wymiaru. Maginaryworld znalazł się na skraju destrukcji, ale bohaterowie obiecali, że go ocalą. Razem z Luminą wyruszyli w podróż do różnych światów, w celu wyzwolenia ich spod kontroli mroku i zebrania rozrzuconych odłamków Precioustone. W trakcie podróży Tails miewał sny w których widział Voida i Luminę, z których wkrótce wywnioskował że istoty te są w rzeczywistości jednym bytem. Kiedy wszystkie odłamki Precioustone zostały zebrane, Tails i jego przyjaciele podziwiali uratowane światy. W tym czasie Void wrócił do Świątyni Światła, z zamiarem ponownego zniszczenia Precioustone. Bohaterowie próbowali go powstrzymać, jednocześnie współczując mu z powodu samotności. Void chciał stać się całością ''i wykorzystał moc Precioustone do transformacji w potwora. Tails i jego przyjaciele powstrzymali go, ale Lumina nadal nie była szczęśliwa, ponieważ mimo zniknięcia Voida i ciemności, Precioustone nie zregenerował się. Bohaterowie przekonali Luminę do tego, aby zaakceptowała Voida i jego naturę. Dzięki temu Lumina i Void połączyli się, ponownie tworząc Illuminę. Tails i jego przyjaciele wrócili do rzeczywistości i obudzili się z powrotem w swoich ciałach ''Sonic Adventure 2 Tails dowiedział się że Sonic został aresztowany przez wojskową organizację GUN i uwięziony na wyspie Prison Island. W swoim samolocie Cyclone lis poleciał w stronę wyspy. Po drodze zobaczył jak Amy jest atakowana przez Doktora Eggmana. Lis transformował swój samolot w maszynę kroczącą i ruszył na odsiecz. Eggman odpuścił Tailsowi, obiecując mu że następnym razem nie będzie miał tyle szczęścia. Tails dowiedział się od Amy, że ona również chciała pomóc Sonicowi. Lis oczyścił więzienie z robotów GUN i pozwolił Amy dostać się do celi w której uwięziony był niebieski jeż. Później Tails zabrał Sonica i Amy aby uciec z wyspy, która miała za chwilę eksplodować. Bohaterowie udali się do Central City i ujrzeli tam jak Doktor Eggman niszczy połowę Księżyca. Sonic powiedział Tailsowi, że Eggman szukał Szmaragdów Chaosu na Prison Island, w celu zdobycia tak potężnej mocy. Tails wyciągnął swój żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, która otrzymał od rady miasta za ocalenie Station Square. Powiedział że wykorzysta go do wykrycia mocy pozostałych szmaragdów, co pozwoli namierzyć kryjówkę Eggmana. Bohaterowie zostali potem zaatakowani przez policję. Sonic odwrócił ich uwagę, a Tails i Amy uciekli do bezpiecznego zaułka aby w spokoju namierzyć doktora. Wówczas ze studzienki kanalizacyjnej wyszedł Knuckles, który zgubił się w trakcie poszukiwania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Tails pojechał szybko aby spotkać się z Soniciem, po tym jak namierzył sygnały nadawane przez Eggmana do limuzyny Prezydenta. Bohaterowie dostali się do limuzyny i Tails ustalił że Eggman transmitował zniszczenie Księżyca z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Zgodnie z informacjami od Knucklesa doktor miał swoją bazę ukrytą wewnątrz piramidy. Bohaterowie połączyli siły i wspólnie dostali się do środka, gdzie czekał na nich Eggman. Doktor wysłał swojego Egg Golema do walki, ale Sonic uszkodził mechanizm sterujący maszyną. Robot zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi, a bohaterowie wykorzystali okazję i pobiegli do promu kosmicznego. Bohaterowie polecieli w kosmos i dostali się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Po drodze omal nie zginęli, kiedy Knuckles próbował przejąć stery promu kosmicznego w celu zebrania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu które wypadły z ładowni. Kolczatka odłączył się od bohaterów, więc Tails, Sonic i Amy zostali sami. Lis ustalił że broń z jakiej korzysta Eggman to Armata Zaćmienia. Tails postanowił ją sabotować, dając Sonicowi własnoręcznie zrobiony sztuczny Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails ruszył wywołać zamieszanie na kolonii, poprzez zniszczenie głównego generatora mocy. Kiedy Sonic miał podłożyć fałszywy Szmaragd Chaosu do Armaty Zaćmienia, Amy została porwana przez Eggmana. Tails musiał sprowadzić jeża do opuszczonego ośrodka badawczego, gdzie doktor domagał się Szmaragdu Chaosu w zamian za życie Amy. Tails zrozumiał że Sonic chciał podłożyć fałszywy szmaragd. Eggman nie dał się jednak oszukać i stwierdził że Sonic chce mu podłożyć fałszywy szmaragd. Tails zapytał doktora jak na to wpadł i wówczas zdradził niebieskiego jeża. Za karę Sonic został wystrzelony w przestrzeń kosmiczną w kapsule, która eksplodowała. Eggman obiecał że wypuści Tailsa i Amy, jeśli otrzyma od nich prawdziwy szmaragd. Tails postanowił jednak że nie zawiedzie Sonica. Lis pokonał Eggmana i ze smutkiem skierował do swojej krótkofalówki informację o wykonaniu zadania. Ku swojemu zdumieniu usłyszał w niej odpowiedź niebieskiego jeża, który przeżył i zniszczył lufę Armaty Zaćmienia. Wkrótce bohaterowie dowiedzieli się o tym że Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK ma zamiar zderzyć się z Ziemią w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund. Okazało się że stwórca Shadowa i dziadek Eggmana, Profesor Gerald Robotnik, uknuł plan zemsty na ludzkości za to, że wojsko zabiło jego wnuczkę Marię. Okazało się również, że Shadow od początku oszukiwał Eggmana, aby nakłonić go do zebrania siedmiu szmaragdów w Armacie Zaćmienia. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy postanowili połączyć siły, aby zatrzymać kolonię. Tails i Eggman oczyścili drogę do rdzenia kolonii, pozwalając Sonicowi, Knucklesowi i Rouge wkroczyć z Głównym Szmaragdem, który miał zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu. Ostatecznie Sonic i Shadow zatrzymali kolonię. Czarny jeż, jak się wszystkim wydawało, przypłacił to życiem. Po otrzymaniu informacji o śmierci Shadowa, Tails i Eggman rozmawiali ze sobą na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Po rozmowie z Eggmanem Tails i pozostali postanowili wrócić z powrotem na Ziemię. Sonic Advance Doktor Eggman powrócił z planem zgromadzenia wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu i porwania zwierzątek. Tails, Sonic, Knuckles i Amy, aby powstrzymać naukowca. W trakcie przygody bohaterowie stoczyli liczne starcia z Doktorem Eggmanem, zniszczyli Mecha Knucklesa, oraz zebrali Szmaragdy Chaosu. Tails pokonał Eggmana w X-Zone a następnie wrócił do swoich przyjaciół na Ziemię. Sonic nadal ścigał doktora jako Super Sonic i przez dłuższy czas nie wracał. Tails zaczął się o niego martwić więc zaczął szukać jeża latając Tornadem. Po kilku tygodniach znalazł go i był szczęśliwy z powrotu przyjaciela. Sonic Advance 2 Tails został znienacka porwany przez Doktora Eggmana. W Music Plant uwolnił go Sonic i lis opowiedział o całym zajściu. Niebieski jeż zaczął podejrzewać że doktor przygotowuje kolejny plan podboju świata. Nie chcąc marnować czasu ruszył dalej, a Tails pobiegł za nim. Do bohaterów dołączyli Cream a potem Knuckles i wszyscy dotarli na XX - drugą kosmiczną stację doktora. Tails pokonał tam Super Eggrobo Z i opuścił stację, która rozbiła się na powierzchni planety. Jakiś czas później Vanilla, matka Cream, została porwana przez zamaskowanego robota. Tails i Knuckles próbowali ją pocieszyć, ale Sonic nie mógł znieść jej płaczu i zmienił się w Super Sonica i pokonał Eggmana oraz uratował Vanillę. Tails otrzymał od niebieskiego jeża podziękowanie za wsparcie. Sonic Pinball Party Tails i Amy zostali porwani przez Eggmana, który wyprał im mózgi i zapisał do pinballowego turnieju Egg Cup Tournament organizowanego w Casinopolis. Lis był drugim przeciwnikiem Sonica. Ostatecznie został oswobodzony, podobnie jak Amy, a plan Eggmana został powstrzymany. Sonic Heroes Tails i Knuckles otrzymali od Doktora Eggmana list. Polecieli samolotem Tornado 2 aby znaleźć Sonica i wręczyć mu wiadomość. Okazało się że w liście naukowiec opisał swój plan podboju świata w 3 dni. Sonic uznał list za zaproszenie na przyjęcie ''i postanowił rozprawić się z Eggmanem. Tails i Knuckles opuścili samolot i dołączyli do niebieskiego jeża w jego przygodzie. Przemierzając Seaside Hill dotarli do Ocean Palace, gdzie spotkali Eggmana i jego nową maszynę - Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierzał ich zatrzymać, ale Team Sonic zniszczyli robota i Eggman uciekł do pobliskiego miasta Grand Metropolis. Bohaterowie wyzwolili metropolię spod kontroli doktora i przeszli przez elektrownię. Na jednym z miejskich placów spotykali Team Rose. Amy wyczuła szansę w złapaniu Sonica, ponieważ ten nie miał dokąd uciec. Bohaterowie stanęli do walki z Team Rose i zwyciężyli. Następnie udali się do Casino Parku. Tails poinformował Sonica, że zostały im tylko 24 godziny do powstrzymania Eggmana. Team Sonic przyspieszyli aby zdążyć z zatrzymaniem doktora. W BINGO Highway spotykali doktora i stoczyli pojedynek z jego armią, który wygrali. Team Sonic dotarli do Rail Canyon. Sonic dowiedział się od Tailsa, że bohaterowie mają czas już tylko do wschodu słońca. Bohaterowie pędzili w stronę Bullet Station, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Egg Albatrossa. Team Sonic zniszczyli naładowany bronią okręt, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazał się być kukłą, której celem było spowolnienie bohaterów. Sonic zauważył powietrzną flotę doktora, która leciała na podbój świata. Niebieski jeż nie zamierzał się poddawać i ruszył do położonej na północy dżungli, a Knuckles pobiegł zanim. Tails przez chwilę badał kukłę, stwierdzając że nie jest robotem Eggmana, po czym udał się w ślady Sonica. W Lost Jungle Team Sonic spotkali Team Dark. Tails był wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem Shadowa, który rzekomo zginął w trakcie wydarzeń z ''Sonic Adventure 2. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że Rouge, Shadow i E-123 Omega planują jako pierwsi złapać Eggmana i nie pozwolą tego zrobić nikomu innemu. Słysząc to Sonic odparł, że on i jego drużyna również mają złego doktora na celu. Doprowadziło to do walki między dwiema drużynami, która skończyła się zwycięstwem Team Sonic. Bohaterowie udali się następnie do nawiedzonego zamku, podążając tam za Shadowem i Eggmanem. Tails był przerażony wyglądem miejsca, a Knuckles, żeby go jeszcze bardziej przestraszyć, zasugerował że mogli zobaczyć wcześniej ducha Shadowa. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion drużyna stoczyła kolejną walkę z armią robotów Eggmana, którą zwyciężyła. Ostatecznie drużyna dostała się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Bohaterowie zniszczyli kilka okrętów, ale ich głównym celem było dostanie się na pokład okrętu flagowego. Kiedy już tam dotarli, spotkali Doktora Eggmana. Stoczyli finałową walkę z doktorem pilotującym Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota, taki sam los spotkał większość floty Eggmana. Okręty zaczęły wybuchać jeden po drugim, co obserwowali Team Sonic. Knuckles stwierdził że bez jego pomocy nie udałoby się im zwyciężyć. Sonic odpowiedział przyjacielowi, że może mieć rację i następnie podziękował jemu i Tailsowi za pomoc. Po chwili niebieski jeż usłyszał głos Amy. Sonic zaczął uciekać przed dziewczyną, zostawiając Tailsa i Knucklesa. Nieco później okazało się, że pod Eggmana przez cały czas podszywał się Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Uwolniony przez Chaotix Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Sonic pożegnał następnie swojego rywala, obiecując mu że będzie gotowy na rewanż. Za niebieskim jeżem udali się Tails i Amy. Pod koniec gry Tails, Sonic i Knuckles biegną wspólnie ku nowej przygodzie. Shadow the Hedgehog (gra)|Shadow the Hedgehog W trakcie inwazji Black Arms Tails dołączył do przyjaciół Sonica, aby wspólnie z nimi współpracować z siłami GUN w celu wyparcia kosmicznych najeźdźców. Lis pojawia się jako jeden z partnerów Shadowa. Circus Park Tails poleciał swoim Cyclone do Circus Park i odkrył, że park rozrywki został zbudowany przez Doktora Eggmana z zebranych z całego świata pierścieni. Lis postanowił je odzyskać, ale nieznana usterka spowodowała że rozbił się w parku. Shadow może mu pomóc w zebraniu 400 pierścieni w celu wykonania misji Hero. Air Fleet Tails dostał się na pokład latającej fortecy GUN, w celu zatrzymania Black Arms przed zabiciem Prezydenta. Shadow może pomóc lisowi w wyeliminowaniu kosmitów, w celu wykonania misji Hero. Last Story Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman i Rouge dostali się na Czarną Kometę, aby powstrzymać Shadowa przed oddaniem Black Doomowi Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nie udało im się to jednak, ponieważ kosmita zabrał szmaragdy i wykonał na nich Kontrolę Chaosu, która teleportowała kometę na powierzchnię Ziemi. Okazało się, że kometa zacznie zagnieżdżać się w powierzchnię planety i zatruje atmosferę trującym gazem. Black Doom wyjawił, że jego plan polega na zniewoleniu ludzi i wykorzystaniu ich jako pokarmu dla swoich larw. Tails i jego przyjaciele nie chcieli dopuścić do tego i próbowali walczyć, ale zostali sparaliżowani przez rozpylony gaz. Black Doom rzucił ich na pożarcie swoim larwom. Na szczęście Shadow postanowił ocalić planetę i powstrzymać Black Dooma. Czarny jeż ruszył w pościg za kosmitą, a Sonic i jego przyjaciele zagrzewali go do kontynuowania walki. Później bohaterowie usłyszeli nagranie Profesora Geralda Robotnika, w którym naukowiec wytłumaczył że stworzył Armatę Zaćmienia w celu zniszczenia Czarnej Komety. Sonic i jego przyjaciele znaleźli sposób na ucieczkę z Czarnej Komety, pozwalając Shadowowi na zniszczenie Black Dooma i jego bazy operacyjnej. Po zniszczeniu Czarnej Komety Tails i jego przyjaciele podziwiali Shadowa, a Eggman próbował zebrać szmaragdy. Knuckles usłyszał zamiary doktora i zaczął go gonić, wprawiając Sonica i pozostałych w śmiech. Sonic Battle Historia Sonica Tails i Sonic zamieszkali w Emerald Town, niedaleko Central City. Pewnego dnia niebieski jeż przyprowadził do lisa tajemniczego robota, którego później nazwali Emerl. Tails zabrał Emerla do warsztatu aby tam go naprawić. Lis zauważył również kopię Emerla, którą pokonał Sonic. Tails opowiedział swojemu przyjacielowi o tym, że Emerl może kopiować ataki swoich przeciwników, oraz staje się silniejszy wraz z każdym zdobytym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Bohaterowie przetestowali zdolności robota i postanowili udać się do Knucklesa, po Szmaragd Chaosu. Po drodze zaatakował ich robot przypominający E-102 Gammę, ale bohaterowie zdołali go pokonać. Knuckles pomylił potem Emerla z jego szarą kopią i stoczył z nim pojedynek. Po tym jak Tails i Sonic wyjaśnili mu kim jest Emerl otrzymali Szmaragd Chaosu. Emerl otrzymał go i zaczął wypowiadać swoje pierwsze słowa. Historia Tailsa Tails zaczął się martwić o to z jakim spokojem Sonic podchodzi do Emerla. Lis obawiał się że robot może być niebezpieczny, ponieważ niewiele wiadomo na jego temat. Tails postanowił zabrać Emerla do Central Lab w Central City, aby go przebadać. Lis musiał przekonać do tego Sonica, poprzez pojedynek, ale ostatecznie udało mu się to. Po wejściu do miasta zaatakował ich E-121 Phi, ale Tails i Emerl pokonali go. Kiedy jednak próbowali wejść do Central Lab spotkali się z odmową. Próbując znaleźć sposób na dostanie się do laboratorium spotkali Rouge. Nietoperzyca zaproponowała im pojedynek, w którym mogliby wygrać kartę dostępu. Po otrzymaniu karty dostali się do laboratorium i Tails zbadał Emerla. Okazało się, że robot został nazwany Gizoidem i znaleziono go w starożytnych ruinach. Eksperymenty na nim prowadził Profesor Gerald Robotnik, dziadek Eggmana. Informacje te okazały się jednak ściśle tajne i bohaterowie zostali otoczeni przez Guard Robo. Bohaterowie zdołali uciec z laboratorium i pokonać roboty. Jednak nawet na ulicach miasta byli ścigani, więc postanowili udać się do Holy Summit przez Central Highway. Zatrzymał ich tam jednak Shadow, który chciał zniszczyć Emerla ponieważ uważał go za groźną broń. Tails bronił robota i wspólnie z nim udało mu się powstrzymać Shadowa. Ich pojedynek przerwała Rouge, która poinformowała że zbliżają się Guard Robo. Shadow i Rouge uciekli, a Tails i Emerl pokonali kolejne Guard Robo i dostali się do Holy Summit. Tails i Emerl zgubili Guard Robo w Holy Summit. Spotkali się z Knucklesem, który ponownie zaatakował Emerla po tym jak został przez niego sprowokowany. Tails pomógł w uspokojeniu kolczatki i przedstawił mu całą sytuację. Kolczatka obiecał eskortować ich z powrotem do Emerald Town. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Chaos Gammę, którego wspólnie pokonali. Kolczatka obiecał się dalej odwracać jego uwagę, podczas gdy Tails i Emerl wrócili do Sonica. Zanim lis zdążył go poinformować o odkryciu, zjawiła się Rouge i powiedziała, że Emerl jest najbardziej zabójczą bronią na świecie. Sonic nie chciał w to uwierzyć, twierdząc że robota będzie można łatwo przeprogramować. Tails poparł Rouge, mówiąc że główny komputer w Central Lab spalił się w trakcie analizowania Emerla, a bohaterów zaczęły ścigać Guard Robo. Rouge wpadła wówczas na pomysł, że Emerla można będzie zresetować po zgromadzeniu siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nietoperzyca nie wiedziała jeszcze jak dokładnie tego dokonać. Przed odejściem poprosiła Sonica o wydanie Emerlowi rozkazu słuchania się jej. Niebieski jeż zrobił to, a Rouge zniknęła. Po chwili zjawił się Knuckles i zapytał się Emerla czy Rouge nie próbowała go oszukać. Robot nie odpowiedział. Sonic wyczuł okazję i kazał Emerlowi ignorować Knucklesa. Kolczatka wściekł się i postanowił rozstrzygnąć tę zuchwałość w walce z Soniciem, do której zresztą dołączył się Emerl. Tails patrzył na to wszystko z zażenowaniem. Historia Rouge Tails, Sonic i Emerl wypoczywali na plaży, kiedy nagle zjawiła się Amy. Sonic uciekł przed nią, a Tails postąpił podobnie. W trakcie szukania Sonica Tails wrócił do Amy i dowiedział się, że Rouge ukradła Emerla. Lis poinformował o tym Sonica i potem razem z Knucklesem próbował pomóc w odzyskaniu robota w walce z Rouge. Ostatecznie nietoperzyca poddała się i oddała robota. Historia Knucklesa Tails i Emerl przebywali w warsztacie, kiedy przyszedł do nich Knuckles. Kolczatka chciał nauczyć robota kilku nowych ataków. Po treningu bohaterowie usłyszeli wiadomość o tym że E-121 Phi pojawił się w Night Babylon. Knuckles i Emerl ruszyli to zbadać, a Tails został w swoim warsztacie. Później bohaterowie przynieśli ze sobą odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails powiedział że będzie mógł z nich zrobić kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu, jeśli dostarczą mu więcej fragmentów. Ostatecznie lis otrzymał pozostałe odłamki które miały przy sobie E-121 Phi i zrobił z nich cały Szmaragd Chaosu, który otrzymał Emerl. Historia Amy Amy próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Sonica, chcąc zaopiekować się Emerlem. Tailsowi nie podobało się jej podejście i próbował ostrzec Amy przed tym że Emerl może być niebezpieczny jeśli dostanie się w ręce Eggmana. Dziewczyna nie zważała jednak na opinię Tailsa i postawiła na swoim. Pod koniec historii Amy i Emerl przynoszą Tailsowi odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, z których lis złożył kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu i dał go Emerlowi. Historia Cream Tails i Sonic otrzymali informację o tym że w pobliżu znaleziono Szmaragd Chaosu. Bohaterowie zostawili Cream pod opieką Emerla i ruszyli na poszukiwania. Jak się później okazało informacja była fałszywa i podstawiona przez Doktora Eggmana w celu porwania Gizoida. Historia Shadowa Tails był jednym z przeciwników, których Emerl musiał pokonać przed stoczeniem walki z Shadowem. Lis oczekiwał Gizoida w swoim warsztacie w Emerald Town. Historia Emerla Doktor Eggman nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać i ukończył swoją ostateczną broń - Death Egg. Naukowiec zagroził całej planecie zniszczeniem przez strzał Final Egg Blastera. Tails, Sonic i Knuckles naradzili się w Holy Summit w sprawie ataku na doktora. Lis zbudował już transporter, którym bohaterowie mieli dostać się na stację kosmiczną. Ponieważ na Death Egg można było zabrać tylko jedną osobę, zdecydowano że pójdzie Emerl. Tak więc Emerl dostał się na Death Egg i pokonał Eggmana. Jednak doktor oddał strzał z Final Egg Blastera, niszcząc pobliskie gwiazdy. Emerl doświadczył niesamowitej potęgi ze strony Eggmana, co miało na celu podporządkowanie go doktorowi. Jednak Emerl zbuntował się i wycelował Final Egg Blaster w planetę. Eggman próbował go powstrzymać, ale został odepchnięty. Początkowo planowano wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd, do zatrzymania mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu zasilających robota, ale wielki szmaragd rozbił się na kawałki. Sonic musiał więc zniszczyć Gizoida, co zrobił z ciężkim sercem. Po zniszczeniu Emerl zostawił po sobie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu, w którym według Sonica zaklęta była jego dusza. Sonic oddał odłamek Cream, aby ją pocieszyć. Sonic Advance 3 Tails i Sonic biegli razem ku kolejnej przygodzie, kiedy nagle doświadczyli silnej Kontroli Chaosu, w wyniku której cały świat został rozdzielony na siedem obszarów. Za całe zamieszanie odpowiadał Doktor Eggman, który zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu i z danych pozostawionych po Emerlu zbudował Gemerla. Bohaterowie ruszyli w długą podróż, której celem było powstrzymanie doktora. Po drodze spotkali swoich przyjaciół: Knucklesa, Amy i Cream, odzyskali Szmaragdy Chaosu i stoczyli liczne pojedynki z Gemerlem i Eggmanem. Kiedy dotarli pod Altar Emerald pokonali Hyper Eggrobo i odnowili świat, wykorzystując moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Kiedy Eggman próbował uciec, Gemerl wyczuł moc szmaragdów i zaatakował Sonica. Robot wykorzystał ich moc do transformacji w Ultimate Gemerla. Gemerl zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi i poleciał, aby samodzielnie podbić świat. Ostatecznie robot został pokonany przez Super Sonica i Eggmana. Tails dołączył do niebieskiego jeża w drodze powrotnej do domu. Jakiś czas później Cream i Vanilla znalazły Gemerla i zaniosły go do warsztatu Tailsa. Tails odbudował robota i przeprogramował go, aby ten stał się najlepszym przyjacielem Cream. Seria Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Tails spotkał Sonica i opowiedział mu o swoim nowym, szokującym odkryciu. Okazało się że ich świat łączy się z innym wymiarem, co może mieć związek z pojawieniem się tajemniczej kotki Blaze i Doktora Eggmana Nega. Lis towarzyszył jeżowi w poszukiwaniach Blaze, w trakcie których kilkakrotnie stoczyli walkę z Eggmanem Nega. Bohaterowie odwiedzili Vanillę, od której dowiedzieli się że Blaze poszła razem z Cream. Kiedy szukali dziewczynki natknęli się na stertę głazów, spod której wyciągnęli Knucklesa. Okazało się że kolczatka miał styczność z Blaze i był na nią wściekły do tego stopnia, że pobiegł zemścić się i nie odpowiedział bohaterom na dalsze pytania. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Nega w Huge Crisis Tails i Sonic znaleźli Blaze i Cream na samotnej wyspie. Próbowali się dowiedzieć kim była tajemnicza dziewczyna, oraz zaoferować jej pomoc. Jednak Blaze stwierdziła że poradzi sobie sama i uciekła, a Cream poszła za nią. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Nega w Altitude Limit Tails i Sonic spotkali Amy. Niebieski jeż chciał ją zapytać o to czy widziała Eggmana lub Blaze. Amy nie spodobało się to, że Sonic uganiał się za inną dziewczyną i żądała wyjaśnień. Tails wytłumaczył jej wszystko i bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że Amy widziała ją wcześniej. Dziewczyna wskazała im w którą stronę dokładnie się udały. Tails i Sonic dotarli na kosmiczną stację Dead Line, gdzie znaleźli Eggmana Nega. Zjawiła się również Blaze. Doktor wytłumaczył wówczas że współpracował razem z Eggmanem w celu kradzieży Szmaragdów Sol i Szmaragdów Chaosu, które pozwoliłby im na podbój obu wymiarów. Sonic i Blaze zaczęli między sobą walczyć o to kto pokona Eggmana Nega, co obserwował Tails. onic zwyciężył i pogodził się z Blaze, mówiąc jej że zawsze może liczyć na pomoc przyjaciół. Tails, Sonic Cream i Blaze spotkali się i wyjaśnili, że dwa wymiary nie mogą ze sobą koegzystować, ponieważ doprowadziłoby to do ich zniszczenia. Aby zatrzymać zlewanie się dwóch światów, Sonic postanowił że rozprawi się z Eggmanem Nega. Niebieski jeż pokonał doktora i bezpiecznie wrócił do swoich przyjaciół. Tails obserwował jak Sonic ucieka przed goniąca go Amy. Później lis i pozostali przyjaciele niebieskiego jeża wsparli Blaze i pozwolili jej przywrócić moc Szmaragdów Sol, którą skradli Eggman i Eggman Nega. Ostatecznie naukowcy zostali pokonani a Blaze wróciła do swojego świata. Sonic Rush Adventure Tails i Sonic polecieli samolotem Tornado nad burzliwe morze, w celu zbadania źródła tajemniczej energii. Niestety bohaterowie zostali wciągnięci przez wielki wir wodny i obudzili się na nieznanej im wyspie. Spotkali tam Marine, która wytłumaczyła im że znaleźli się na Southern Island, co i tak nie pomogło im za bardzo ponieważ nie znali tej wyspy z żadnych map. Marine chciała im następnie pokazać swój skuter wodny SS Marine, ale doznał awarii i został zniszczony. Marine płakała nad tym, że już nigdy nie będzie mogła opuścić wyspy, ale Tails przeczytał jej książkę i dowiedział się o tzw. materiałach, które pozwoliłyby na budowę nowego statku. Sonic znalazł potrzebne materiały, za pomocą których Tails zbudował skuter wodny Wave Cyclone. Za jego pomocą bohaterowie dostali się na wyspę Plant Kingdom. Po powrocie bohaterowie spotkali Tabby'ego, przyjaciela Marine. Podał on im lokalizację zmechanizowanej wyspy, na której Tails i przyjaciele znaleźli więcej materiałów i pokonali robota Ghost Pendulum. Wykorzystując zebrane materiały Tails zbudował Ocean Tornado. Korzystając z informacji podrzuconych przez Colonela bohaterowie popłynęli na zachód. Po drodze spotkali robota o imieniu Johnny, który wyzwał Sonica na wyścig o Szmaragd Chaosu. Niebieski jeż zwyciężył tym razem, oraz za każdym kolejnym, kiedy bohaterowie napotykali Johnny'ego w bliżej nieokreślonych momentach podróży. Kiedy załoga Ocean Tornado dotarła na samotną wysepkę odkryli ołtarz, którym aktywowali wyłonienie się koralowej jaskini spod wody. Zdumieni swoim odkryciem postanowili ją zbadać i wewnątrz znaleźli Kapitana Whiskera i jego załogę, próbujących ukraść Jeweled Scepter. Niespodziewanie pojawiła się Blaze, która powstrzymała Whiskera przed kradzieżą berła. Zarówno Tails i Sonic jak i Blaze byli zdziwieni swoim widokiem. Whisker przerwał ich rozmowę, wysyłając do walki Ghost Krakena. Bohaterowie pokonali robota, ale piraci ukradli Jeweled Scepter i uciekli. Sonic i Tails dowiedzieli się od Blaze, że znaleźli się w jej świecie. Zszokowani tym odkryciem wrócili na Southern Island i Blaze opowiedziała im tam, że piraci Whiskera od dawna polowali na Jeweled Scepter. Nie wiadomo dokładnie do jakich celów może być im potrzebny, ale berło jest silnie powiązane ze strukturą geologiczną planety i może doprowadzać do trzęsień ziemi (które przytrafiały się kilkakrotnie w trakcie fabuły gry). Wykorzystując urządzenie fal elektromagnetycznych zbudowane przez Tailsa i informację od Kyloka, bohaterowie znaleźli stare cmentarzysko okrętów. Drużyna składająca się z Tailsa, Sonica, Blaze i Marine udała się w to miejsce i znaleźli Kapitana Whiskera i jego piratów. Sonic i Blaze pokonali Ghost Pirate'a, ale Whisker ponownie uciekł. Aby móc ścigać ich dalej, Tails zbudował poduszkowiec Aqua Blast, aby bohaterowie mogli bezpiecznie przepłynąć przez groźne wschodnie wody. Sonic i jego przyjaciele dotarli do Blizzard Peaks, gdzie mieli znaleźć Wikingów, ale nie było ich w domach. Okazało się, że Whisker i jego piraci zamrozili Wikingów. Sonic i Blaze ocalili ich po pokonaniu robota Ghost Whale. Jeden z wikingów, Norman, powiedział im że piraci organizują sobie kryjówkę w starożytnych ruinach. Blaze przypomniała sobie legendę o starożytnym kontynencie, który kiedyś unosił się w powietrzu, ale pewnego dnia rozbił się na oceanie. Drużyna postanowiła udać się jeszcze dalej na wschód. Po drodze zawędrowali na wyspę Daikuna, który opowiedział im o podejrzanych procesach do jakich dochodzi na wschodzie. Kiedy bohaterowie dotarli na bezludną wyspę, znaleźli kolejny ołtarz. Marine aktywowała go i chwilę później wszyscy znaleźli się w ruinach w Sky Babylon. Kapitan Whisker zaatakował ich tam, wysyłając do walki Ghost Condora. Sonic i Blaze pokonali go i zmusili piratów do dalszej ucieczki. Blaze przeczytała następnie inskrypcję, z której wynikało że starożytni mieszkańcy Sky Babylon zamieszkali daleko na północnym-wschodzie, po tym jak ich pierwotna ojczyzna wylądowała w oceanie. Bohaterowie doszli do wniosku, że mogły to być ruiny w których ukrywają się piraci. Tails zbudował łódź podwodną Deep Typhoon i za jej pomocą bohaterowie dopłynęli do Pirates' Island. Okazało się jednak, że wejście było zamknięte. Kapitan Whisker przypadkowo zdradził bohaterom, że kluczem do otwarcia wrót są trzy pieczęcie. Sonic i jego przyjaciele znaleźli je na różnych wyspach. Przed wyruszeniem do kryjówki piratów Blaze chciała, aby Marine została na Southern Island i nie sprawiała kłopotów. Marine rozpłakała się jednak, ponieważ Sonic i Tails nie stanęli w jej obronie. Uciekła, zostawiając Sonica, Tailsa i Blaze. Mimo tego bohaterowie dotarli na wyspę i Sonic, z poradami Tailsa, ułożył 3 pieczęcie w taki sposób, że drzwi udało się otworzyć. Po pokonaniu pułapek pirackiej kryjówki bohaterowie odnaleźli Whiskera. Zjawił się również Johnny, który chciał stoczyć finałowy pojedynek z Soniciem. Niebieski jeż i Blaze pokonali piratów. Johnny uciekł, a Whisker zabrał Jeweled Scepter i wycofał się na swój okręt. Whisker planował wykorzystać wielkiego robota Ghost Titana do torturowania porwanej przez niego Marine łaskotkami. Chciał w ten sposób wymusić kapitulację Sonica i Blaze. Jednakże bohaterowie odwrócili uwagę Whiskera, pozwalając Sonicowi szybkim atakiem wytrącić Marine z rąk robota. Kiedy była wolna, Sonic i Blaze stanęli do walki z Ghost Titanem i pokonali go. Robot spadł na okręt Whiskera, biorąc na dno całą załogę. Tails i jego przyjaciele przetrwali, ale uznali że Jeweled Scepter również poszedł na dno. Jednakże okazało się, że Marine uratowała go, za co Sonic i reszta podziękowali jej i wrócili na Southern Island. Tails i Sonic nie mogli jednak wrócić do swojego świata, ponieważ nie znali na to sposobu. Niespodziewanie dotarły do nich wieści, że Jeweled Scepter został znowu skradziony. Chwilę potem Southern Island nawiedziło najsilniejsze jak dotąd trzęsienie ziemi. Pojawili się Doktor Eggman, Doktor Eggman Nega i Egg Wizard. Okazało się, że naukowcy stali za pojawieniem się piratów i to oni chcieli zdobyć Jeweled Scepter. Wyjaśnili bohaterom, że berło dysponuje zdolnością pozwalającą okiełznać Energię Gwiazd. Eggman i Eggman Nega ogłosili że ta energia pozwala istnieć obu wymiarom i jest na tyle potężna, aby mogła zniszczyć światy Sonica i Blaze. Naukowcy udali się do jądra planety Blaze, w którym znajdowało się źródło energii. Aby ich ścigać bohaterowie wykorzystali zbudowany przez Tailsa pojazd Magma Hurricane. Kiedy biegli w stronę Egg Wizarda, Tails i Marine zostali oddzieleni od Sonica i Blaze. Aby pokonać naukowców wykorzystali moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol. Super Sonic i Burning Blaze ruszyli do walki z Egg Wizardem i udało im się wygrać. Robot nie został jednak zniszczony, a Eggman Nega postanowił wykorzystać ostateczną broń do zniszczenia obu światów, wywołując panikę u Eggmana. Na szczęście Marine przerwała wykonywanie ataku, uderzając robota magicznym pociskiem. Burning Blaze osłabiła Egg Wizarda, a Super Sonic zadał mu ostateczny cios. Po tych wydarzeniach Jeweled Scepter wrócił do swojego ołtarza, gdzie objęto go jeszcze ściślejszą ochroną. Tails wykorzystał moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol do zbudowania statku SS Tornado EX, którym on i Sonic mieli wrócić do swojego świata. W dzień pożegnania Sonic i Blaze podsumowali ostatnie wydarzenia i pomyśleli, że Szmaragdy Chaosu i Szmaragdy Sol świadomie chciały im pomóc w krytycznej sytuacji. Kiedy Tails i Sonic płynęli z powrotem do domu, dogoniła ich Marine, która zbudowała nowy skuter o nazwie SS-Super Marine. Było jej przykro z powodu tego że przyjaciele muszą odejść i obiecała im że będzie się uczyć dużo i zostanie największym kapitanem w Wymiarze Sol. Tails i Sonic pocieszyli ją, mówiąc że nie odchodzą na zawsze i kiedyś wrócą. Pod koniec bohaterowie przelecieli przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny i wrócili do swojego świata. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Tails, Sonic i Knuckles przybyli do Metal City w celu znalezienia Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wykorzystując Detektor Szmaragdów Tails namierzył energię dochodzącą od grupy trzech uciekających przed policją złodziei - Babylon Rogues. Knuckles zrzucił jednego z nich z latającej deski - Extreme Gear. Tailsa zaciekawił symbol który był zawarty na desce. Nazajutrz Tails, Sonic i Knuckles ujrzeli ogłoszenie od Doktora Eggmana, w którym była mowa o rozpoczęciu światowych wyścigów EX World Grand Prix. Zawodnicy mieli wpłacić kwotę jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu, a mieliby szansę na wygranie pozostałych szmaragdów. Team Sonic dołączyli do wyścigu i poznali tożsamość trzech złodziei których spotkali poprzedniego dnia: Jet, Wave i Storm. Tails skonstruował dla bohaterów zaprojektowane przez siebie Extreme Gear. Przed wyścigiem Splash Canyon lis przypomniał sobie że symbol który zauważył poprzedniego dnia przedstawiał Babilon. W przeszłości istniała latająca wyspa znana jako Babylon Garden, którą zamieszkiwali wielcy złodzieje znani jako Babylon Rogues. Ponoć ich ojczyzna została za karę zrzucona z przestworzy, ale skarb Babilonu wciąż spoczywa na wyspie. Tails próbował potem wytłumaczyć Knucklesowi jak Extreme Gear może latać. Do bohaterów podeszła potem Wave i zbadała deskę Sonica. Tails pochwalił się swoim wynalazkiem, ale Wave skrytykowała go i odeszła. Tails przepełniony gniewem za obrazę przystąpił do wyścigu w Splash Canyon i wygrał. Po dotarciu do Green Cave Sonic pochwalił Tailsa za zaprojektowane przez niego Extreme Gear, ale lis wciąż wątpił w jakość swojej deski. Lis przystąpił do wyścigu w zielonej dżungli i wygrał, a Team Sonic przeszli do finałów. Ostateczny wyścig rozegrał się w Sand Ruins. Deska Sonica eksplodowała tuż przed metą, więc wygrał Jet. Babylon Rogues zdobyli Szmaragdy Chaosu i połączyli je z kluczem do Babylon Garden. Latające ruiny wyłoniły się z pustyni i wówczas przybył Eggman. Doktor ukradł klucz do Babilonu, a Amy próbowała go powstrzymać. Sama została jednak porwana. Tails, Sonic i Knuckles wykorzystali Tornado 2 i polecieli w pościg za doktorem. Tails wręczył Sonicowi drugą Extreme Gear, którą zaprojektował w razie zniszczenia pierwszej. Tails i Knuckles również ruszyli do ruin, gdzie spotkali Storma i Wave. Kiedy mieli przystąpić do walki zostali zaatakowani przez roboty Eggmana. Tails zasugerował aby uciec, z czym zgodziła się Wave. Lis został jednak wcześniej zrzucony ze swojej deski, więc uciekł jako ostatni, ledwo umykając przed robotami. Podmuch z silników jego deski wywrócił goniące go roboty. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał Eggmana i uratował Amy, Jet i jego drużyna otworzyli drzwi do skarbca Ogrodów Babilonu. Tails, Sonic i Knuckles wjechali do środka na swoich deskach i zostali tam uwięzieni przez strażnika skarbu - Babylon Guardiana. Bohaterowie połączyli siły i wspólnie go pokonali, zdobywając kufer ze skarbem. Eggman zabrał im skrzynię i kiedy zajrzał do środka był zszokowany. Skarbem okazał się być latający dywan, prototyp Extreme Gear. Kiedy Jet uniósł dywan w górę za pomocą swojej kostki, Tails i pozostali byli zdumieni. Po opuszczeniu Babylon Garden, Team Sonic i Babylon Rogues postanowili rozejść się na ten moment i spotkać się w przyszłości. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu Ex World Grand Prix Tails, Sonic i Knuckles znaleźli tajemniczy kosmiczny kamień. W drodze do Megalo Station w mieście Monopole bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani przez zbuntowane roboty SCR-HD i SCR-GP. Kiedy przed nimi uciekali, Sonic ze swoją deską wypadł z samochodu. Od upadku uratował go znaleziony kamień, który pozwalał panować nad grawitacją. Po ucieczce z miasta bohaterowie zaczęli się ukrywać i znaleźli Amy, która miała przy sobie jeden z kosmicznych kamieni. Wówczas znowu zaczęły ich ścigać roboty, dlatego bohaterowie postanowili udać się do twórcy robotów - MeteorTech. W siedzibie firmy ponownie spotkali Jeta, Wave i Storma. Ci również mieli przy sobie jeden z kamieni. Bohaterowie ścigali się do centrali MeteorTech. Kiedy dotarli tam okazało się, że na czele firmy stał Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec wyjaśnił że stracił kontrolę nad swoimi robotami, kiedy pojawiły się tajemnicze kamienie z kosmosu. Z dalszych tłumaczeń bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że główny komputer Eggmana również był zasilany tymi kamieniami, których szukał przywódca zbuntowanych robotów - SCR-HD. Tails i jego przyjaciele zauważyli wówczas, że Amy i Storm byli ścigani przez roboty. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce SCR-HD wybuchł, a Storm zabrał ze sobą Arkę Kosmosu, czyli tajemniczy kamień. Bohaterowie postanowili, że znajdą główny komputer i wyciągną z niego Arkę Kosmosu, która go zasilała. W trakcie zastanawia się nad tym gdzie mógłby znajdować się komputer, Amy przypomniała sobie o tym że Storm wspominał o miejscu znanym jako Gigan Rocks. Team Sonic łatwo znaleźli to miejsce dzięki umiejętnościom Knucklesa. Dowiedzieli się wówczas że Arki Kosmosu zasilały Babylon Garden. Bohaterowie ujrzeli wkrótce jak Jet i jego Babylon Rogues ścigają Eggmana. Podążając ich tropem dotarli pod Crimson Tower. Okazało się że zły doktor planował wykorzystać Arki Kosmosu do przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkimi robotami na świecie. Bohaterowie postanowili się ścigać o to, kto pierwszy dotrze do Eggmana. Ich rywalizacja zakończyła się remisem, ponieważ Sonic i Jet wytrącili kosmiczne kamienie z rąk doktora w tym samym momencie. Z powodu obecności wszystkich Arek Kosmosu Babylon Garden wyłonił się z pustyni. Sonic oddał pozostałe arki Jetowi, a Tails i Knuckles planowali wracać z jeżem. Zanim Team Sonic opuścili Crimson Tower, zjawił się SCR-HD, który skradł wszystkie Arki Kosmosu i poleciał w stronę Babylon Garden. Doprowadził tam do utworzenia się czarnej dziury, która zagrażała całemu światu zniszczeniem. Eggman uciekł, a Team Sonic i Babylon Rogues postanowili ruszyć w samo serce dziury aby zatrzymać SCR-HD. Po pokonaniu Master Core: ABIS wszystko wróciło do normalności, a Tails i jego przyjaciele skierowali się z powrotem do miasta Monopole. W trakcie jazdy Tails przedstawił swoją teorię, dotycząca tego czemu Babilończycy stworzyli program który sprawił, że wszystkie roboty oszalały po znalezieniu pierwszej Arki Kosmosu. Sonic również był tym zaciekawiony i obaj bohaterowie doszli do wniosku, że mogło to być ostrzeżenia dla ludzi pragnących potęgi. Sonic Free Riders Tails, Sonic i Knuckles zapisali się do kolejnych wyścigów World Grand Prix jako Team Sonic. Ich pierwszymi oponentami był Team Rose, na czele z Amy. Po pokonaniu ich Team Sonic stanęli do wyścigu z Team Dark. Ich ostatnimi rywalami byli Team Babylon, którym przewodził Jet. W trakcie ich ostatniego wyścigu Jetowi popsuła się deska. Sonic postanowił dać swojemu rywalowi szansę i zgodził się na powtórzenie wyścigu. Ostatecznie niebieski jeż zwyciężył i jego drużyna miała zdobyć pierwszą nagrodę. W Last Story kazało się jednak, że Doktor Eggman potajemnie posłużył się jednym ze swoich robotów do skopiowania danych pozostałych zawodników. Mimo przewagi, Tails i wielu innych zawodników zdecydowało się na wyzwanie doktora na wyścig. Eggman przegrał, ale tylko dlatego że robot podesłał mu fałszywe dane. Robotem tym okazał się być przebrany Metal Sonic, który zachował dane dla siebie i stworzył doskonałą Extreme Gear. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i zmusił robota do ucieczki. Mimo że Eggman nie miał żadnej nagrody dla zawodników, Tails zgodził się z Soniciem, który stwierdził że przyjaciele dobrze bawili się w trakcie wyścigów. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Tails przybył do miasta Soleanny i spotkał tam Sonica. Dowiedział się że poprzedniej nocy Doktor Eggman porwał Księżniczkę Elise i wiezie ją teraz na pokładzie swojego Egg Carriera. Tails i Sonic ruszyli do Wave Ocean aby ścigać okręt, ale w końcu się poddali i postanowili znaleźć inną drogę. Tails i Sonic znaleźli wejście do Dusty Desert i odnaleźli tam uwięzioną Elise. Jednakże na próbie odbicia księżniczki złapał ich Eggman, który wysłał do walki swojego Egg Cerberusa. Po pokonaniu robota Tails, Sonic i Elise uciekli z więzienia doktora. Tails odłączył się od nich, aby odwrócić uwagę zbliżających się robotów. Udało mu się wyjść z tego cało i wrócić do Soleanny. Tails znowu dołączył do Sonica i spotkał się z Knucklesem. Kolczatka przekazał im wiadomość od Doktora Eggmana, w . Tails, Sonic i Knuckles udali się do bazy w White Acropolis, gdzie w zamian za uratowanie Elise mieli oddać Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy tak uczynili Eggman złapał ich w swoją pułapkę i wysłał w podróż w czasie. Bohaterowie wylądowali w dalekiej przyszłości, w zrujnowanym mieście Crisis City. Spotkali tam Shadowa i Rouge. Razem z nimi współpracowali, aby znaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu do wykonania Kontroli Chaosu, która przeniosłaby ich z powrotem do ich czasów. W trakcie poszukiwań bohaterowie podsłuchali rozmowę Mephilesa i Silvera, którzy planowali wrócić do przeszłości aby zabić tego, kto przebudził Flames of Disaster (Mephiles wmówił Silverowi że zrobił to Sonic). Po tym jak zniknęli Tails przeszukał ich komputer i dowiedział się, że tamtego dnia Elise zginęła w katastrofie Egg Carriera. Następnie udali się do Flame Core, gdzie pokonali Iblisa i odzyskali Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic i Shadow połączyli dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu i stworzyli portal do przeszłości. Po powrocie do Soleanny Tails pomagał Sonicowi w namierzeniu Elise. Później jedna z pokojówek księżniczki poprosiła go o pomoc w porwanej przez Eggmana Elise. Tails jednak nie zdążył wykonać zadania na czas. Po tym jak Sonic teleportował się do poprzedniego dnia, Tails zdołał na czas pomóc niebieskiemu jeżowi w ataku na Aquatic Base. Po tym jak księżniczka została ocalona Tails wrócił do Knucklesa i Amy. Kiedy szli przez ulice Soleanny zostali oślepieni przez nagłe światło. Był to Solaris, który zniszczył świat i pragnął zawładnąć przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością. Bohaterowie wylądowali na Końcu Świata, gdzie okazało się że Sonic został zabity przez Mephilesa. Tails i pozostali przyjaciele jeża zebrali Szmaragdy Chaosu rozrzucone po zniszczonym świecie i za ich pomocą przywrócili Sonica do życia. Ostatecznie Super Sonic, Super Shadow i Super Silver zniszczyli Solarisa i tym samym anulowali wszystkie zdarzenia do jakich doszło w tej grze. Seria Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals Na oceanie pojawiła się tajemnicza wyspa Onyx Island. Tails i Sonic polecieli ją zbadać. Na miejscu lis został zamieniony w kartę przez aparat Doktora Eggmana (którym w rzeczywistości był przebrany Eggman Nega). Tails został uwolniony przez Sonica w Crystal Mountain Zone. Bohaterowie musieli jednak dalej ścigać doktora, ponieważ ten uciekł z kartą Amy. Po tym jak Eggman uciekł do swojej kosmicznej bazy Tails wyciągnął Tornado i poleciał tam razem z Soniciem i Knucklesem. Ostatecznie Eggman został pokonany, a Amy uwolniona. Aby nie musieć spędzać czasu z dziewczyną, Sonic poprosił Tailsa o pomoc w przeszukiwaniu pozostałych kart, w których mogłyby znajdować się inne ofiary Eggmana Nega. Sonic Rivals 2 Tails poinformował Sonica o zaginięciu grupy Chao. Niebieski jeż ruszył do Blue Coast Zone i spotkał się z przyjacielem. Obaj podejrzewali, że za porwaniami Chao stoi Doktor Eggman, dlatego ruszyli na jego poszukiwania. Po drodze spotkali Knucklesa i Rouge, którzy również szukali doktora. W końcu znaleźli Eggmana (którym był w rzeczywistości przebrany Eggman Nega, ale Sonic o tym nie wiedział). Doktor udawał że nie wiedział nic o zaginionych Chao i zaatakował Tailsa w swoim robocie, ale zostaje pokonany. Tails i Sonic ruszyli następnie do Sunset Forest Zone i spotykali tam Silvera i Espio, z którymi ścigali się o to, kto pierwszy dopadnie Eggmana. Odnaleźli również kartkę, na której wspomniana była tajemnicza istota: Ifrit. Tails zniszczył kolejnego robota doktora i ścigał go do Neon Palace Zone. Tam spotkali Shadowa i Metal Sonica. Tails i Sonic zaciekawieni tym, dlaczego robot współpracuje z Shadowem, rozdzielili się i śledzili ich. Tails dogonił Metal Sonica, ale nie otrzymał wyjaśnień i został zmuszony do walki z robotem. Bohaterowie znaleźli i pokonali potem Eggmana. Będąc w Frontier Canyon Zone, bohaterowie znaleźli więcej kartek, opisujących istotę Ifryta. Tails i Sonic pomogli Knucklesowi i Rouge w szukaniu pierścieni, potrzebnych do zasilenia ich Detektora Szmaragdów, mając nadzieję, że pomogłoby to w wytropieniu Eggmana. Po chwili zjawił się doktor we własnej osobie i Tails musiał pokonać go. Następnie dowiedział się od niego, że doktor planuje otworzyć portal do innego wymiaru. Tails i Sonic ruszyli do Mystic Haunt Zone, gdzie rozdzielili się. Tails stanął do walki z duchem, wyglądającym identycznie jak on. Pokonał go, a następnie spotkał się ponownie z Soniciem. Obaj pokonali Eggmana i znaleźli zaginione Chao. Dowiedzieli się że doktor planował nakarmić Ifrita Chao, aby go wzmocnić. Tails i Sonic przeszli następnie przez portal do innego wymiaru: Chaotic Inferno Zone. Spotkali tam Ifrita: latającego potwora o wyglądzie smoka. Stwór przejął kontrolę nad umysłem Sonica i zmusił go do walki z Tailsem. Lis pokonał jednak Ifrita i wyzwolił Sonica. Po ocaleniu świata po raz kolejny, bohaterowie przeszli przez portal i wrócili do domu. Sonic Unleashed Po tym jak Ziemia została rozerwana na części Tails przybył do Apotos w celu zebrania informacji o przyczynie tego zjawiska. W nocy został zaatakowany przez mroczne stwory, ale uratowali go Sonic i Chip. Tails początkowo nie poznał swojego przyjaciela, który przybrał formę Jeżołaka. Lis zaczął wnioskować że rozerwanie planety i przemiana Sonica w nową formę mogą być ze sobą powiązane. Tails zabrał Sonica i Chipa na pokład swojego samolotu Tornado-1 i polecieli do Spagonii, aby zasięgnąć rady Profesora Pickle, przyjaciela Tailsa. Po drodze bohaterowie pokonali roboty Eggmana i Egg Cauldrona. W Spagonii okazało się jednak, że Pickle został porwany przez doktora. Bohaterowie ruszyli do Mazuri i ocalili profesora i Manuskrypty Gai. Po powrocie do Spagonii Profesor Pickle wyjaśnił że potwór, którego Eggman obudził przez rozerwanie planety, to Dark Gaia. Istota ta drzemie w głębi Ziemi i budzi się co kilka tysięcy lat aby zniszczyć świat i rozerwać Ziemię na kawałki. Pickle zaznaczył że Doktor Eggman przedwcześnie przebudził Dark Gaię i potwór nie jest jeszcze w pełni sprawny. Sposobem na ocalenie świata jest przywrócenie Szmaragdom Chaosu ich mocy, poprzez aktywację siedmiu Świątyń Gai. Po tym jak Sonic i Chip znaleźli pierwszą świątynię w Mazuri i umieścili tam Szmaragd Chaosu pierwszy fragment planety został odnowiony. Tails pokazał bohaterom to wydarzenie na ekranie swojego Miles Electrica. Kiedy wszystkie, z wyjątkiem jednego, fragmenty Ziemi zostały przywrócone do poprzedniego stanu bohaterowie postanowili ruszyć do ostatniej świątyni, której chroniła forteca Eggmana. Tails wykorzystał Tornado-1 i zawiózł Sonica i Chipa do Eggmanlandu, po drodze pokonując roboty doktora. Kiedy ostatnia Świątynia Gai została aktywowana Tails leciał nad Eggmanlandem i skontaktował się z Profesorem Pickle, przekazując mu dobre wieści. Niespodziewanie Tornado-1 wpadło w turbulencje. Pod koniec gry Dark Gaia został pokonany, a Sonic wrócił do Apotos. Tails zaczął lecieć w swoim samolocie obok jeża. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Tails nie pojawił się we własnej osobie w pierwszym epizodzie Sonic the Hedgehog 4, ale wsparł Sonica wysyłając mu swoją rakietę, którą jeż wykorzystał do dostania się na E.G.G. Station Zone. Wydarzenia te miały miejsce po Sonic & Knuckles Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Kilka miesięcy po zniszczeniu E.G.G. Station Zone Tails spotkał Sonica i usłyszał od niego o jego przygodach. Kiedy bohaterowie spostrzegli dziwne zjawiska do jakich dochodzi na sąsiednim kontynencie postanowili to zbadać. Po wylądowaniu Tornadem w Sylvania Castle Zone okazało się że Doktor Robotnik powrócił. Bohaterowie pokonali go i ruszyli w kolejny pościg za doktorem. W White Park Zone zaatakował ich Metal Sonic, który dogonił ich wykorzystując rakietę Tailsa. Po pokonaniu Robotnika w Oil Desert Zone bohaterowie wrócili na Tornado i zaczęli ścigać latającą fortecę doktora - Wing Fortress Zone. W pościgu próbował im przeszkodzić Metal Carrier pilotowany przez Metal Sonica. W ostateczności forteca zaczęła się niszczyć, więc Robotnik i Metal Sonic uciekli w kosmos. Tails i Sonic znaleźli kapsułę która również im na to pozwoliła. Okazało się że Robotnik uwięził Małą Planetę budując wokół niej Death Egg mk.II. Na pokładzie stacji bohaterowie pokonali Robotnika i Metal Sonica, a następnie uciekli z walącej się stacji. Sonic Colors Tails i Sonic dostali się do Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana na dzień przed jego otwarciem. Sonic przeczuwał że jest to kolejny plan doktora, ale Tails nie był do końca pewien. Obawy niebieskiego jeża okazały się jednak słuszne. Uwagę bohaterów zwrócił pościg robotów, Orbota i Cubota, za grupą kosmitów. Sonic ocalił kosmitów, a jeden z nich obdarzył jeża swoją mocą. Tails w tym czasie spotkał kosmitę o imieniu Yacker i próbował ulepszyć swój Miles Electric, aby przetłumaczyć mowę kosmity. Przez większość gry lis udoskonalał swoje urządzenie, ponieważ to często wyświetlało błędne tłumaczenia. Kiedy było w miarę sprawne lis odkrył że kosmici których porywa Eggman to Wispy. Eggman planował wykorzystać zawartą w nich energię Hyper-go-on w swoim najnowszym planie. Tails i Sonic udali się do Sweet Mountain i Starlight Carnival, gdzie pokonali kolejne roboty i uwolnili Wispy. Zostali również zaatakowani przez Doktora Eggmana, który próbował trafić w Sonica promieniem kontroli umysłu. Tails odepchnął jeża i sam został trafiony. Doktor chciał go zmusić do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Na korzyść bohaterów Eggmanowi skończyła się energia Hyper-go-on i musiał pozyskać ją w większej ilości z Wispów. Tails i Sonic doszli do wniosku, że Eggman planuje przejąć kontrolę nad umysłami wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Potwierdziło się to po tym, jak bohaterowie odwiedzili Planet Wisp - rodzinną planetę Wispów, którą Eggman zniewolił. Tails i Sonic kontynuowali wyzwalanie kolejnych planet, niszcząc generatory które przytrzymywały je do międzygwiezdnego parku. Po opuszczeniu Aquarium Park i dotarciu do Asteroid Coaster odkryli tajną fabrykę Wispów. Sonic ostatecznie pokonał wszystkie roboty Doktora Eggmana, co pozwoliło na wyzwolenie każdej planety. Tails i Sonic wrócili do Tropical Resort, aby świętować zwycięstwo razem z Wispami. Musieli jednak stamtąd uciekać, ponieważ maszyna Eggmana popsuła się i cały park zaczął być pochłaniany przez czarną dziurę energii Hyper-go-on. Tuż przed wyjściem z parku bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani przez Nega-Wisp Armor, którego pilotował sam Doktor Eggman. Sonic wepchnął Tailsa do windy i sam stanął do walki z robotem. Lis czekał na jeża z powrotem na Ziemi. Pod koniec gry Tails i Sonic pożegnali Yackera, który musiał wracać ze swoimi braćmi do domu. Sonic Generations Tails pomógł w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego Sonica. Lis wręczył jeżowi prezent w postaci chili-doga ze wstążką. Imprezę przerwało przybycie Time Eatera, który porwał wszystkich uczestników. Tails został zamieniony w statuę i uwięziony w Green Hill. Sonic uwolnił go stamtąd i postanowił zbadać kolejne lokacje. Kiedy pobiegł Tails spostrzegł drugiego Sonica i pomyślał, że jeż już wykonał zadanie. Bohaterowie odwiedzili potem Chemical Plant i Sky Sanctuary, zgadzając się z tym że kiedyś już odwiedzali te miejsca. Jak się później okazało było dwóch Soniców: Klasyczny i Nowoczesny, tak samo jak dwóch Tailsów. Lis i jego odpowiednik z przeszłości ustalili, że podróżują w czasie i przestrzeni, za sprawą Time Eatera. Zasugerowali również, że dobrze byłoby zebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu. Nowoczesny i Klasyczny Tails towarzyszyli Sonicowi w ratowaniu kolejnych przyjaciół, aż wreszcie dotarli do kryjówki Time Eatera. Okazało się tam, że za sterami potwora stał Nowoczesny Doktor Eggman i Klasyczny Doktor Robotnik. Naukowiec odnalazł istotę po tym jak utknął w kosmosie po zniszczeniu Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki. Nowoczesny i Klasyczny Tails oraz inni przyjaciele zagrzali Soniców do walki. Ostatecznie Time Eater został zniszczony przez Super Soniców i bohaterowie wrócili z powrotem na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica. Nowoczesny i Klasyczny Tails dyskutowali na temat tego gdzie Sonic trzyma wszystkie zebrane przez siebie pierścienie, aż w końcu pożegnali się. Klasyczny Tails wrócił z Klasycznym Soniciem do Green Hill. Sonic Lost World Tails i Sonic wykorzystali Tornado do ścigania Doktora Eggmana, Orbota i Cubota, którzy uciekali z kapsułą pełną porwanych zwierzątek. Doktor upuścił kapsułę i kiedy bohaterowie próbowali ją złapać w locie, zostali zestrzeleni przez doktora i musieli awaryjnie lądować w Lost Hex. Tails naprawił tam Tornado i bohaterowie polecieli do Desert Ruins. Lis dowiedział się również od Sonica, że Eggmanowi służy grupa sześciu złoczyńców, znana jako Deadly Six. W Desert Ruins doktor postanowił ukarać Deadly Six za niekompetencję w walce z niebieskim jeżem, poprzez granie na Kakofonicznej Muszli. Tails wykorzystał swój Miles Electric do analizowania przedmiotu i dowiedział się, że służy do osłabiania mocy Zeti. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć o tym Sonicowi, niebieski jeż wytrącił muszlę z dłoni Eggmana. Deadly Six przejęli kontrolę nad badnikami doktora i zwrócili je przeciwko niemu. Tails został zraniony przez strzał jednego z robotów, ale uratował go Sonic. Bohaterowie uciekli do Tropical Coast, gdzie Eggman wyjaśnił że korzystał z muszli do uniemożliwiania Zeti sprawowania kontroli nad jego robotami. Bohaterowie postanowili nie korzystać ze wsparcia Eggmana i samodzielnie powstrzymać Zeti. Niedługo potem Amy poinformowała Tailsa i Sonica o tym, że coś wysysa energię życiową ze świata. Krótko potem wrócili Eggman, Orbot i Cubot z ofertą współpracy. Doktor wytłumaczył, że Zeti wykorzystują Ekstraktor do wyssania energii ze świata Maszyna jest niestabilna przez ciągłe używanie i nie można jej po prostu zniszczyć, ponieważ doprowadziłoby to do wybuchu. Eggman twierdził że tylko on jest w stanie wyłączyć maszynę. Sonic mimo wszystko postanowił zaufać doktorowi, ale Tails nie był do niego przekonany. Po dotarciu do Frozen Factory bohaterowie liczyli na to że znajdą Zeti, ale fabryka była pusta. Tails naprawił czip głosowy Cubota, obrażając przy tym Eggmana i jego technologię. Lis i naukowiec zaczęli się kłócić, ale Sonic ich rozdzielił. Później otrzymali wiadomość, w której Deadly Six napawali się swoim sukcesem. Bohaterowie znaleźli potem dużo zniszczonych robotów. Tails wpadł na pomysł, aby wmontować głowę Cubota do jednego z robotów. Jednak okazało się to niebezpieczne, ponieważ Cubot w ciele robota bojowego wpadł w gniew i próbował atakować Tailsa. Eggman osłonił lisa, a Sonic wyciągnął głowę Cubota i pouczył Tailsa, aby takie pomysły nie przychodziły mu więcej do głowy. W Silent Forest bohaterowie znaleźli kapsułę. Tails przeanalizował ją i okazało się że była to pułapka. Lis odepchnął niebieskiego jeża, ale sam wpadł do kapsuły i trafił do bazy Zeti. Zavok postanowił zrobotyzować lisa, aby dokonać ostatecznej zemsty na Sonicu i Eggmanie. Kiedy Zeti przykuli Tailsa do stołu operacyjnego i wyszli, lis wykorzystał wykałaczkę z kanapki Zomoma. Złapał ją w swoje ogony i klikając nią w klawisze unieszkodliwił proces robotyzacji. Kiedy Sonic trafił do Lava Mountain Zavok wysłał lisa do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Jednak Tails w rzeczywistości udawał robota i skierował swój ogień w stronę Zeti. Sonic rozprawił się potem z Deadly Six i razem z Tailsem udali się do Ekstraktora. Urządzenie okazało się wyłączone, ponieważ Doktor Eggman prześlizgnął się obok Zeti i przelał całą zebraną energię do zasilenie swojej ostatecznej broni. Sonic pokonał Eggmana, a Tails przeprogramował Ekstraktor aby ten zwrócił skradzioną energię. Kiedy doktor próbował uciec, Sonic wyciągnął jeden z elementów jego plecaka rakietowego. Eggman, zamiast polecieć, spadł z Lost Hex, a Tails i Sonic wrócili do Knucklesa i Amy, aby odpocząć po ciężkiej przygodzie. Sonic Mania thumb|left|Tails podczas swojego zakończenia Po wydarzeniach z Sonic & Knuckles, Tails i Sonic odpoczywali, gdy nagle zaczęli odbierać sygnały o potężnym źródle energii na Angel Island. Okazało się, że nie były to Szmaragdy Chaosu, a inna nieznana moc. Tails przekonał Sonica, aby ooszli to zbadać. Bohaterowie polecieli na Tornadem na Angel Island, gdzie znajdowało się źródło. Okazało się, że nie byli jedynymi, którzy odkryli energię. Po dotarciu na miejsce odkryli, że specjalny oddział Eggrobo - Hard-Boiled Heavies, zdobył już tajemniczy klejnot. Moc Phantom Ruby wysłała Tailsa i Sonica do Green Hill Zone. Bohaterowie zaczęli gonić roboty, ale po drodze zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman i jego Death Egg Robot. Mimo wszystko Tails i Sonic zniszczyli robota, który wylądował kilka metrów pod ziemią. Bohaterowie zeszli na dół i z ukrycia obserwowali, jak Eggman zabiera swoim Hard-Boiled Heavies Phantom Ruby. Roboty odleciały, podczas gdy doktor użył mocy kamienia do zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni. Tails i Sonic znaleźli się w Chemical Plant Zone. Po pokonaniu tam Eggmana przedostali się do Studiopolis Zone przez studzienkę kanalizacyjną. Zostali tam zaatakowani przez Heavy Gunnera, ale go pokonali. Następnie stoczyli kolejną potyczkę z Eggmanem. Doktor uciekł tym razem na swoją latającą fortecę - Flying Battery Zone. Tails i Sonic dogonili go tam i znowu pokonali. Ścigali następnie doktora do Press Garden Zone, gdzie pokonali Heavy Shinobi. Zanim jednak złapali Eggmana, doktor przeniósł ich mocą Phantom Ruby na Małą Planetę. Tails i Sonic wylądowali w przeszłości Stardust Speedway Zone. Następnie odbyli podróż do teraźniejszości, gdzie stoczyli walkę z Metal Soniciem. Po wyjściu z Hydrocity Zone bohaterowie lecieli Tornadem w kierunku Mirage Saloon Zone. W trakcie lotu zaatakowały ich roboty Eggmana, oraz Heavy Magician, która strąciła ich samolot. Tails i Sonic kontynuowali przeprawę i pokonali robota. Bohaterowie dotarli do Oil Ocean Zone, gdzie pokonali Eggmana, a następnie do Lava Reef Zone, gdzie udało im się zwyciężyć w walce z Heavy Rider. W Metallic Madness Zone znowu pokonali Eggmana i dotarli prosto do jego bazy w Titanic Monarch Zone. Tam, Tails ostatecznie pokonał doktora. Tails i Knuckles uciekli z Małej Planety i obserwowali z oddali, jak zrywa ona łańcuch, którym Eggman przykuł ją do ziemi. Sonic jednak nie wrócił do nich, ponieważ przeszedł przez portal otwarty przez Phantom Ruby. Tails i Knuckles ujrzeli jedynie światło w kształcie głowy Sonica, które spowiło Małą Planetę. Sonic Forces thumb|Tails próbuje przeanalizować nowego przeciwnika W grze Sonic Forces Tails poinformował Sonica o tym, że siły Eggmana szturmują miasto. Jeż przybył lisowi i innym mieszkańcom na ratunek w samą porę, ponieważ ci byli już otoczeni przez wrogie roboty. Sonic nie zdołał jednak pokonać Eggmana, ponieważ drogę zablokowali mu Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos i Zavok. Pojawił się także tajemniczy złoczyńca, Infinite, który okazał się szybszy od Sonica. Kiedy jeż był zajęty walką, Tails wyciągnął swój Miles Electric aby przeanalizować nowego złoczyńcę. Dane nie miały jednak żadnego sensu, ponieważ urządzenie nie było w stanie odczytać mocy, którą dysponował wróg. Sonic został ostatecznie pokonany i zniknął na kolejne sześć miesięcy. W tym czasie Imperium Eggmana zajęło 99,9% powierzchni całego świata. Tails postradał zmysły, bowiem nie wiedział czy Sonic nadal żył. Pewnego dnia próbował naprawić E-123 Omegę, który leżał porzucony w środku miasta. Nie szło mu to za dobrze, a na domiar złego zaatakował go Chaos. Na szczęście z pobliskiego portalu wyłonił się klasyczny Sonic, który uratował lisa. Tails był zadowolony z widoku jakiegokolwiek Sonica i postanowił sprzymierzyć się z przybyłym. Udało im się cało opuścić Ghost Town, oblegane przez siły Eggmana. thumb|left|Tails spotyka klasycznego Sonica Tails i klasyczny Sonic dotarli do Green Hill, gdzie natrafili na Eggmana i Infinite'a. Rozmawiali na temat prototypów Phantom Ruby, które ponoć zniszczyli w całości. Z ich rozmowy wynikało również, że Sonic uciekł z więzienia i po drodze miał spotkanie z Infinitem. Tails był uradowany tym, że jego przyjaciel wciąż żył. Kiedy Infinite odleciał, klasyczny Sonic zaatakował Eggmana i pokonał go w walce. Egg Mobile doktora rozbił się i nadleciał wtedy świętujący zwycięstwo Tails. Eggman przerwał mu jednak radość, mówiąc że za trzy dni zrealizowany zostanie jego ostateczny plan, który na dobre zniszczy Resistance. Tails nie poznał szczegółów tej operacji, ponieważ doktor odleciał. Tails i klasyczny Sonic udali się do Casino Forest, gdzie ponoć ostatni raz widziany był Sonic. Nie znaleźli go tam jednak, ale natknęli się na rekruta Resistance, który znalazł prototyp Phantom Ruby. Wraz z rekrutem powrócili do bazy Resistance, gdzie Tails pojednał się z Soniciem. Poinformował również wszystkich o tajemniczym planie Eggmana. thumb|Tails i Sonic spotykają się po sześciu miesiącach Po nieudanym ataku na Metropolis, Resistance postanowiło odkryć źródło, z którego Phantom Ruby czerpie moc. Tails i klasyczny Sonic podjęli się poszukiwań, ruszając do Chemical Plant. Udało im się tam odnaleźć komputer Eggmana, z którego skopiowali dane. Po powrocie do bazy Resistance poinformowali swoich towarzyszy, że Phantom Ruby czerpie moc z Death Egg. Co więcej, wszyscy złoczyńcy którzy towarzyszyli Eggmanowi byli tylko iluzjami, stworzony przez rubin. Po kilku kolejnych bitwach siłom Resistance udało się zniszczyć stację i poważnie osłabić moc Phantom Ruby. Tak się przynajmniej wydawało, do czasu drugiej bitwy o Metropolis. Tails i współczesny Sonic natknęli się na Eggmana w środku miasta. Doktor wysłał wtedy Infinite'a, który stworzył portal do Null Space. Następnie portal przerodził się w czarną dziurę, która wessała Sonica i rekruta do środka. Tails zdołał się uchować przed zassaniem do nicości. Był zdziwiony tym, że mimo osłabienia mocy, Phantom Ruby nadal był w stanie stworzyć portal. Eggman wyjawił Tailsowi, że posiada zapasowy generator pod Metropolis. Mimo tego, Sonic i rekrut wydostali się z Null Space i przepędzili Eggmana. Po zajęciu Metropolis, siły Resistance ruszyły do finałowej bitwy pod fortecą Imperium Eggmana. Udało im się pokonać repliki złoczyńców, nasyłane przez Infinite'a, ale wpadli wtedy w pułapkę. Złoczyńca wytworzył na niebie wielkie słońce, które zaczęło spadać. Zagłada wydawała się nieunikniona. Tails zobaczył wtedy, że rekrut ma przy sobie prototyp Phantom Ruby. Lis zauważył, że tylko żołnierz może z niego korzystać, ponieważ to on go aktywował. Rekrut wykorzystał prototyp do anulowania słońca, ale opadł przy tym niemal z sił. Tails podleciał do niego i pomógł mu wstać, oraz przypomniał wściekłemu Eggmanowi, aby na przyszłość był bardziej ostrożniejszy w kwestii liczenia, jak każdy porządny naukowiec. Po tym jak Infinite został pokonany, siły Resistance namierzyły i zniszczyły źródło zasilania Phantom Ruby. Tails i klasyczny Sonic przylecieli do współczesnego Sonica i Avatara, w przekonaniu że nastał koniec walki. Jednakże Eggman przekazał całą energię Phantom Ruby do swojego Death Egg Robota. Tails otrzymał informację od Vectora i Rouge o tym, że na polu bitwy pojawiło się tysiące nowych przeciwników, będących iluzjami rubinu. Tails doszedł do wniosku, że Eggman stworzył niezniszczalny Phantom Ruby. Ostatecznie jednak klasyczny i współczesny Sonic, oraz rekrut zniszczyli Death Egg Robota i zniszczyli Phantom Ruby, kładąc kres iluzjom. thumb|left|Tails żegna klasycznego Sonica Zniszczenie Phantom Ruby oznaczało, że klasyczny Sonic będzie musiał wrócić do swojego domu. Tails pożegnał się z nim, przybijając żółwika. Tailsowi żal było żegnać się z przyjacielem, ale Sonic pocieszył go, mówiąc że pewnie się jeszcze z nim spotkają. Po tym Tails postanowił pomóc Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w uprzątnięciu bałaganu, jaki zostawił po sobie Eggman. Wojna została zakończona i tym samym rozwiązano Resistance. Tails powiedział wszystkim zgromadzonym, że tylko wspólnymi siłami udało im się odnowić świat. Dlatego też pozostaną przyjaciółmi na zawsze. Sonic Mania Adventures thumb|Tails i Sonic ze Szmaragdami Chaosu W odcinku Sonic and Tails Tails pracował nad Tornadem na Angel Island, kiedy przybył do niego Sonic. Jeż przekazał mu urządzenie, które wyświetliło kto jest w posiadaniu konkretnych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Po chwili urządzenie wykryło w pobliżu szmaragd, ale zostało zakłócone przez wstrząs. Sonic pobiegł to zbadać, zostawiając Tailsa samego. Wrócił później, pokonany przez Eggmana. Tails pomógł mu wstać i zaoferował współpracę. Bohaterowie wspólnie pokonali maszynę Eggmana i przepędzili doktora. Tails wykopał również Szmaragd Chaosu i pokazał go Sonicowi. Jeż wyciągnął swój szmaragd i obaj bohaterowie cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa. W odcinku Mighty and Ray Tails i Sonic zmierzali do bazy Doktora Eggmana. W odcinku Metal Mayhem Tails i Sonic dotarli do bazy Eggmana, gdzie Metal Sonic złapał ich w pułapkę i zabrał dwa Szmargady Chaosu. Eggman rzucił następnie Metal Sonicowi pozostałe pięć szmaragdów i wysłał do walki. Po tym jak przybyli Mighty i Ray, Tails dołączył do Sonica w walce z Metal Soniciem. Jednak nawet wtedy robot miał przewagę. Tails przypomniał sobie o urządzeniu Eggmana, które wcześniej dał mu Sonic. Za jego pomocą udało mu się włamać do systemu bazy i gdy Sonic zajmował Metal Sonica walką, Tails aktywował pułapkę. Metal Sonic został unieruchomiony, a Sonic jednym uderzeniem pozbawił go Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman zamierzał wzmocnić Metal Sonica Głównym Szmaragdem, ale wtedy pojawił się Knuckles. Kolczatka pokonał Eggmana i Metal Sonica. Po tym jak wyszedł z Głównym Szmaragdem, Tails i Sonic odzyskali Tornado, a następnie razem z Mightym i Ray'em zaczęli jeść Chili-dogi. Team Sonic Racing thumb|left|Tails wyraża swoje podejrzenia wobec Dodona Pa W grze Team Sonic Racing Tails jest członkiem Team Sonic. Jest postacią usprawnioną, a jego samochód to Whirlwind Sport. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Tails, Sonic i Knuckles otrzymali zaproszenia od tajemniczego Dodona Pa i przybyli do Seaside Hill aby się z nim spotkać. Spotkali wtedy Amy, Biga i Chao, którzy zaprosili ich do swojego pikniku. Kiedy zjawił się Dodon Pa, zaoferował bohaterom wzięcie udziału w serii wyścigów. Tails nie ufał jenotowi, ale postanowił razem z nim i swoimi przyjaciółmi polecieć na Planet Wisp, gdzie miał się odbyć pierwszy wyścig. Tails otrzymał wtedy swoje auto. Nie ufał jednak Dodonowi Pa, w szczególności wysokości nagrody którą oferował. Po kilku wyścigach, Tails zgodził się z Amy, że Dodon Pa mógł współpracować z Doktorem Eggmanem, ponieważ jego plan zgadzał się z wieloma operacjami złego doktora. Tails był także zaniepokojony poziomem technologii Dodona Pa, co jeszcze bardziej poddało dla niego w wątpliwości motywy jenota. Tails w sekrecie zadzwonił do Vectora, aby ten zajął się dla niego sprawą. Mimo że Big nakrył go, Tailsowi udało się przekonać kota że z nikim nie rozmawiał. Po tym jak Team Vector dołączył do wyścigów, Tails dowiedział się że Silver otrzymał swoje zaproszenie aż 200 lat w przyszłość, co jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło go o poziom technologii jenota. Po kilki wyścigach Tails rozmawiał z Vectorem o postępach w śledztwie, ale Knuckles przeszkodził im. Tails próbował zakryć rozmowę, ale nie przekonał kolczatki. Sonic zapytał potem Tailsa o to nad czym pracował, ale uszanował prywatność lisa i postanowił czekać aż jego projekt zostanie ukończony. Niedługo potem do wyścigów dołączył Doktor Eggman, wraz z Team Dark. Tails oskarżył Eggmana o zorganizowanie kolejnego złowieszczego planu, ale doktor nalegał że zjawił się tylko dla rywalizacji. Tails chciał się dowiedzieć, czy przypadkiem Shadow nie współpracował z Eggmanem i poprosił Sonica, aby zdobył informacje. Dowiedział się potem od Sonica, że Shadow miał zamiar położyć kres niecnym zamiarom Eggmana. Później bohaterowie zniszczyli setki Egg Pawnów Doktora Eggmana, ale Tails obawiał się że nie był to jeszcze ich koniec. thumb|Tails oferuje Sonicowi i Knucklesowi pomoc w uratowaniu Dodona Pa Wkrótce potem Silver nakrył Eggmana i Dodona Pa, jak ze sobą rozmawiali. Bohaterowie nie mogli jednak teraz interweniować, ponieważ Sonic i Shadow się ścigali. Tails zauważył również, że nie znają jeszcze planów Eggmana i Dodona Pa, sugerując aby na razie skupili się na wyścigach, jednocześnie bacznie obserwując dwóch naukowców. Tails próbował potem przekonać Biga, że Dodon Pa był zły, ale bezskutecznie. Kiedy Metal Sonic dołączył do zespołu Eggmana, Tails próbował zwrócić uwagę wszystkich na to jak niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem mógłby być robot. Jakiś czas później Tails zaczął wątpić w to czy Dodon Pa rzeczywiście był zły. Ostatecznie Vector zdobył informacje o tym, że Dodon Pa był prezesem największej firmy motoryzacyjnej we wszechświecie, oraz że zorganizował wyścigi po to aby ukończyć prace nad "silnikiem energii ostatecznej" zasilanym przez moc współpracy. Dodon Pa został oczyszczony z zarzutów, ale wkrótce potem Tails i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się od Biga, że ich gospodarz został porwany przez Eggmana i Zavoka na Final Fortress. Lis i jego przyjaciele ruszyli uratować jenota, ale Eggman nie chciał go wypuścić i zamiast tego rzucał bohaterom wyzwania do kolejnych wyścigów. Tails jednak był coraz bardziej zmęczony niekończącymi się wyzwaniami i wiedział, że Eggman grał na czas. Wkrótce potem Dodon Pa ukończył swój silnik energii ostatecznej, który Eggman ukradł i wmontował w swojej machinie śmierci aby zniszczyć Sonica. Bohaterowie jednak zdołali pokonać machinę w wyścigu i ta skierowała się do generatory mocy, co sprawiło że Final Fortress zaczęła spadać. Podczas gdy pozostali bohaterowie uciekli, Tails i Knuckles postanowili zostać aby pomóc Sonicowi uratować Dodona Pa. Udało im się opuścić pokład fortecy w samą porę i wrócić na ziemię. Tam Dodon Pa w podziękowaniu za uratowanie życia postanowił podarować bohaterom nowe auta wyścigowe, ponieważ poprzednie zostały zniszczone razem z Final Fortress. W innych grach Sonic CD (2011) Tails pojawia się jako grywalna postać w reedycji Sonic CD z 2011 roku. Można go odblokować po przejściu gry jako Sonic. Lis może latać i gra nim wygląda podobnie jak u Sonica, z wyjątkiem tego że lis nie spotyka Amy ani nie posiada animowanych przerywników. Tails nie zdobywa również osiągnięć, ani nie może towarzyszyć Sonicowi. Seria Sonic Drift Sonic Drift Tails jest jedną z czterech postaci pojawiających się w grze wyścigowej Sonic Drift. Jego pojazdem jest MTP-01 Wheelwind. Tails jest postacią dobrze radzącą sobie na zakrętach, ale mającą słabą prędkość maksymalną. Jego specjalną umiejętnością jest skok. Sonic Drift 2 Tails powraca w Sonic Drift 2 z podobnymi statystykami co w poprzedniej grze. Jego pojazdem nadal jest MTP-01 Wheelwind. Dobrze radzi sobie na zakrętach, ale ma wolną prędkość maksymalną. Jego specjalną umiejętnością jest skok do przodu. Sonic and the Secret Rings Tails pojawia się jako grywalna postać w wieloosobowym trybie Party Mode, ale w fabule gry zastępuje go jego odpowiednik ze świata arabskich nocy - Ali Baba. Sonic myli nawet Ali Babę z prawdziwym Tailsem. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tails pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Tails powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. W wersji na Wii Tails posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Tailspin Flight, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Tails przystępujący do naprawy uszkodzonej bramy w Frostown W trybie Adventure Mode w wersji na Nintendo DS Tails pojawia się jako jedna z postaci do odblokowania, która może potem brać udział w rozgrywkach sportowych. Można go spotkać w Frostown i pokonać w wydarzeniu sportowym. Tails przyłączy się potem do drużyny gracza. Tails jest później potrzebny do otwarcia uszkodzonej bramy w Frostown. Gracz bierze udział w mini-grze, w której musi pomóc mu dobrać odpowiednie narzędzia aby naprawić panel sterujący bramą. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Tails powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. W wersji na Wii Tails posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Tailspin Flight, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|left|Tails wyjaśniający pochodzenie Phantasmal Fog W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Tails należy do grupy Heroes i może brać udział tylko w wybranych dla tej grupy wydarzeniach sportowych. W trybie fabularnym Tails i Sonic przybyli do Londynu na igrzyska olimpijskie, ale zastali kolorową mgłę spowijającą miasto. Udało im się pokonać King Boo, a Sonic zniszczył jedną z maszyn produkujących mgłę, zanim Tails zdążył ją przebadać. Tails i Sonic dowiedzieli się także, że mgła była w stanie tworzyć klony ich przyjaciół. Próbowali następnie przekroczyć London Bridge, ale z powodu mgły nie można go było opuścić. Spotkali się tam z Yoshim, a także pokonali klony Shadowa i Silvera. Krótko po tym jak zjawili się prawdziwi Shadow i Silver, bohaterów minął Jet. Zdołali go zatrzymać, a następnie ten zaprowadził ich do maszyny tworzącej mgły. W tym miejscu Tails i Sonnic pozwolili Shadowowi, Silverowi i Yoshiemu pokonać Bowsera Jr., który stanął im na drodze. Następnie Shadow zniszczył maszynę, usuwając mgłę i pozwalając na opuszczenie mostu. Tails i Sonic oddzielili się następnie od Shadowa, Silvera i Jeta, ruszając do British Museum aby odkryć prawdę o tajemniczej mgle. Idąc do muzeum spotkali Mario, Luigiego i Toada, z którymi połączyli siły aby zniszczyć pozostałe maszyny. Udało im się oczyścić teren British Museum pokonując Doktora Eggmana Nega. thumb|Tails znajdujący zatyczkę do urny zawierającej Phantasmal Fog W muzeum Tails bardzo szybko odkrył, że Doktor Eggman był w posiadaniu urny zawierającej Phantasmal Fog, która zaczęła spowijać różne części Londynu. Aby zatrzymać złoczyńców bohaterowie rozdzielili się. Tails poszedł z Espio i obaj próbowali ostrzec Donkey Konga przed Omegą, który wymknął się spod kontroli. Donkey Kong zdołał jednak pokonać robota, z którego wypadłą część. Tails zbadał ją i ustalił, że to ona odpowiadała za utratę panowania u Omegi. Tails, Espio i Omega spotkali się potem z pozostałymi na stadionie i opowiedzieli o swoich przygodach. Wkrótce potem mgła wróciła potężniejsza i spowiła cały Londyn. Tails, Sonic, Mario i Luigi uratowali Cream i Cheese'a przed swoimi klonami na stadionie. Później razem z Omegą wyruszyli do Stonehenge, gdzie pokonali Magikoopę. Tails odnalazł także zatyczkę do urny, z której wydobywała się mgła. Omega poinformował ich także, że Eggman i Bowser założyli swoją bazę wewnątrz Big Bena. Bohaterowie wyruszyli tam, pokonując kolejne klony, ale Toad nie mógł już iść dalej, dlatego został zabrany przez Omegę. Tails, Sonic, Mario i Luigi dotarli następnie do Big Bena i zmierzyli się tam z Eggmanem i Bowserem, którzy wzmocnili się mocą Phantasmal Fog. Udało im się jednak zwyciężyć w starciu. Sonic i Mario zniszczyli następnie system rozsiewający mgłę, wchłonęli ją z powrotem do urny i zamknęli szczelnie. Po zniknięciu mgły Eggman i Bowser wytłumaczyli, że chcieli się zemścić za to że nie dostali zaproszenia na igrzyska olimpijskie. Okazało się jednak, że ich zaproszenia musiały zostać zgubione, jednak nadal mogli wziąć udział w zawodach jeśli wpiszą się na czas. Później Tails wziął udział w ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Tails powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. W trybie Legends Showdown Tails należy do drużyny pierwszej, razem z Soniciem, Yoshim i Donkey Kongiem. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Tails powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Tails jest dostępny tylko w siatkówce plażowej i pływaniu na 100 metrów. Tails pojawia się także jako grywalna postać w wersji arkadowej. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Plik:SSBB Trophy 04.png|thumb|Trofeum Tailsa w Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Tails pojawia się jako trofeum do odblokowania w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oprócz tego w grze pojawia się jego naklejka, zwiększająca opór przed wzdrygnięciami o aż 140 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Wii U Trophy 07.png|thumb|Trofeum Tailsa w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Tails pojawia się w obu wersjach gry jako trofeum do odblokowania. W jednym z DLC wydano również jego kostium dla Mii. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tails pojawia się jako duch klasy as, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać ulepszony atak w górę. Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Tails jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze. Gra w tenisa razem z innymi postaciami Segi. Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Tails jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze. Dostępny jest od początku. Jego pojazdem jest samolot Tornado Racer. Z części pokonanych robotów Eggmana lis zbudował również Speed Star- samochód Sonica. Tails posiada dobrą sterowność i przyspieszenie, oraz zbalansowaną szybkość i turbo-boost. Jego specjalna umiejętność polega na wytworzeniu trąby powietrznej atakującej innych zawodników. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Tails ponownie jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze. Dostępny jest od początku. Tym razem jego pojazdem jest żółty bolid formuły 1, potrafiący transformować się w łódź, samolot, albo wyścigówkę w zależności od rodzaju terenu. Tails posiada najlepszą możliwą sterowność i średnie przyspieszenie, ale słabą szybkość i turbo-boost. Jego specjalna umiejętność polega na przywołaniu miniaturowych Tornad, które strzelają w innych zawodników. Sonic Dash Tails jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze Sonic Dash. Początkowo można go było odblokować za czerwone pierścienie, ale obecnie staje się dostępny po przejściu Green Hill Zone. Tails posiada bonus, który podwaja ilość zbieranych Pocky. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners W Sonic Runners Tails jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Specjalizuje się w lataniu może być odblokowany po przejściu 10 epizodu gry, lub wylosowany w ruletce premium. Lis towarzyszy Sonicowi i Knucklesowi w ich przygodach, polegających na powstrzymywaniu Doktora Eggmana przed podbojem świata. Świąteczny Tails dostępny jest tylko ruletce premium i ma większy bonus do dystansu od normalnego Tails, przy czym można nim grać tylko w okresie świąt Bożego Narodzenia. W trakcie wydarzenia Windy Hill in Spring Event ''Team Sonic dołączyli do wielkanocnego konkursu organizowanego przez Omochao i zwierzątka. W trakcie poszukiwania jajek wielkanocnych natknęli się na Orbota i Cubota, którzy rozstawiali pułapki. Wówczas zjawił się Metal Sonic i zabrał dwa roboty, ale przedtem te zdradziły miejsce pobytu Doktora Eggmana. Tails, Sonic i Knuckles uratowali zwierzątka, które Eggman zmuszał do wytwarzania sztucznych jajek wielkanocnych. Po pokonaniu Metal Sonica bohaterowie skonfrontowali Eggmana, który nie był przygotowany na ich atak i przegrał. Po tym Team Sonic wrócili do konkursu. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Puyopuyo!! Quest Collaboration Event ''Team Sonic napotkali duże ilości stworów znanych jako Puyo Puyo. Następnie spotkali Amitie i Accord, które nie wiedziały jak znalazły się w świecie niebieskiego jeża. Tails, Sonic i Knuckles zgodzili się pomóc im w znalezieniu reszty ich przyjaciół. W trakcie kolejnych wydarzeń okazało się, że Doktor Eggman wykorzystał Puyo Coin do połączenia dwóch światów i opracowania nowej broni. W trakcie poszukiwań prowadzonych przez Team Sonic Satan, więzień Eggmana, uciekł i postanowił się zemścić. Doktor został pokonany, a Puyo Puyo wróciły do swojego świata. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Happy Birthday Sonic! ''Team Sonic byli w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica. Miejsce w którym miała odbyć się impreza zastali jednak całkowicie zdemolowane. Okazało się, że Eggman porwał wszystkich przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża, po tym jak stworzył najnowszą broń masowej zagłady - drony Death Egg. Dzięki współpracy Team Sonic uwolnili wszystkich przyjaciół, pokonali Eggmana i wrócili na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Desert Ruins Event ''Team Sonic odkryli, że w ich świecie znalazł się fragment świata Arabskich Nocy. Na miejscu okazało się, że Doktor Eggman uwolnił Erazor Djinna i zajął miejsce Króla Shahryara. Jednak Erazor został rozdzielony na kilka słabszych fragmentów po tym jak został uwolniony. Eggman planował stworzyć super-dżina, który podbiłby świat, ale Sonic i jego przyjaciele obrócili strategię doktora przeciwko niemu samemu. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Król Shahryar wrócił na tron. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Tropical Coast Event Team Sonic udali się na wakacje do plażowego resortu. Jednakże na plaży znaleźli Eggmana, który poszukiwał kilku pereł. Kiedy ścigali Eggmana, napotkali kilka Wispów i dowiedzieli się, że zły naukowiec porwał Mother Wisp. Z pomocą Team Rose udało się pokonać Eggmana, ale nie zatrzymano transformacji Mother Wisp w Dark Mother Wisp. Ostatecznie Wispy uspokoiły Mother Wisp, ponieważ ta okazała się zbyt potężna dla bohaterów. Team Sonic i Team Rose zabrali się potem za zbieranie pereł rozrzuconych przez Eggmana. W trakcie wydarzenia Zazz Raid Event ''Team Sonic dowiedzieli się od Wispów, że Zazz powrócił i zaczął kraść pierścienie mocy, specjalne pierścienie które czyniły ich posiadacza niezwykle potężnym. Mimo przewagi Tails, Sonic i Knuckles pokonali wzmocnionego Zeti w serii pojedynków, za każdym razem wychodząc zwycięsko. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Halloween Event ''Team Sonic byli w drodze na przyjęcie Halloweenowe, ale zostali zaatakowani przez przebrane zwierzątka. Zaintrygowani tym incydentem odkryli, że Doktor Eggman, Orbot i Cubot rozdawali piorące mózg cukierki. Podczas śledzenie zwierzątek, bohaterowie spotkali Rouge i Omegę. Rouge dała im samotnego Boo, aby ten zaprowadził ich do tajemniczego zamku nad jeziorem. Wewnątrz bohaterowie odkryli, że Eggman uwolnił King Boom Boo i wyprał mu mózg. Naukowiec planował wykorzystać króla duchów jako strażnika swojego parku strachu. Tails, Sonic i Knuckles nie mogli go pokonać, więc zwrócili się do Rouge i Omegi o pomoc. Dowiedzieli się od nich, że cukierki Eggmana tracą swoje działania pod wpływem światła. Wykorzystując latarkę Omegi bohaterowie przywracają King Boom Boo do normalności. Kiedy król duchów zaczyna gonić Eggmana w ramach zemsty, Sonic i jego przyjaciele idą na przyjęcie Halloweenowe. ''Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Tails jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można go odblokować na stałe po ukończeniu drugiego rozdziału. Tails specjalizuje się w lataniu, może latać przez ograniczony czas, a także aktywować magnes i nietykalność na ograniczony czas. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry, Tails przebywał na Południowej Wyspie, gdzie Doktor Eggman podstępem wyprał mu mózg i zmusił do generatora badników. Przedtem Tails zdążył poinformować Sonica o poczynaniach złego doktora. Niebieski jeż przybył przyjacielowi na ratunek i pokonał Eggmana. Tails został również oswobodzony. Bohaterowie wskoczyli w portal, przez który uciekł im zły doktor. Podczas transferu Sonic został jednak ranny i Tails musiał sam ścigać złego doktora. Po tym jak lis zniszczył jego bazę wrócił do Sonica. Wtedy ujrzał uciekającego Eggmana. Tails pokonał naukowca, ale ten znowu uciekł. Wkrótce do bohaterów dołączył Knuckles i cała grupa dotarła do groźnego otoczenia. Tails odkrył, że Eggman zbudował tutaj swój Ekstraktor. Doktor uciekł po raz kolejny. Cały Team Sonic ruszył do następnego pościgu, który zakończył się w Sky Sanctuary. Eggman użył tam swojego promienia kontroli umysłu na Sonicu, dzięki czemu udało mu się uciec. Tails i Knuckles dowiedzieli się wtedy, że doktor planował zasilić promień Ekstraktorem i energią ze Sky Sanctuary, aby przejąć władzę nad całym światem. Użył również promienia aby przejąć kontrolę nad Tailsem. Team Sonic zniszczyli ostatecznie promień kontroli umysłu, a Sonic pokonał Eggmana na dobre. Uciekając, doktor obiecał że się zemści, ale bohaterowie odpowiedzieli mu, że będą gotowi. LEGO Dimenions Tails jest jednym z niegrywalnych przyjaciół Sonica w LEGO Dimensions. Można go znaleźć w Tails' Lab, który na początku jest zniszczony i należy go odbudować. Później lis musi być uwolniony ze swojego warsztatu, otwierając zamknięte drzwi. Po rozmowie z nim gracz otrzyma zadanie zbadania złodziejskiej technologii Eggmana. Misja polega na zniszczeniu generatorów robotów i wykonanie jej nagrodzi gracza złotym klockiem. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Doktor Eggman porwał Tailsa i kilku przyjaciół Sonica i uwięził ich w warsztacie lisa. Kiedy Tails został uratowany przez Sonica uratował Knucklesa, a potem Biga. Wówczas urządzenie Eggmana do otwierania portali do innych wymiarów zepsuło się i doktor został zassany do jednego z portali. Reszta przyjaciół Sonica również została do nich wrzucona. Sonic zostawił Tailsa w Green Hill Zone i kazał mu obmyślić plan. Lis wyciągnął potem swoje Tornado 2 i poleciał do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego, gdzie spotkał Sonica i powiadomił go o tym, że Eggman odbudował Death Egg. Bohaterowie polecieli na stację doktora. Tails ominął lasery wystrzeliwane przez Death Egg i pozwolił Sonicowi dostać się na pokład. Przedtem otrzymał do jeża urządzenie od doktora. Utracił je, kiedy zjawił się Chaos. Potwór uderzył Tornado 2 i wytrącił urządzenie z rąk Tailsa. Ostatecznie został pokonany przez Super Sonica, kiedy jego uwagę odwracał lis lecący w swoim samolocie. Bohaterowie odzyskali urządzenie i otworzyli portal, do którego wpadła Amy. Sonic podziękował Tailsowi za pomoc i ruszył upewnić się czy dziewczyna będzie bezpieczna. Lis poleciał za Super Soniciem i przeszedł przez portal. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Tails pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada dobrą szybkość i przyspieszenie, ale średnią siłę. Sonic Mania Plus Tails pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w Encore Mode. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Tails i jego przyjaciele dotarli do Titanic Monarch Zone, gdzie pokonali Eggmana. Phantom Ruby utworzył wtedy portal, który zaczął pożerać całą bazę. Tails i jego przyjaciele uciekli jednak na czas, a Eggman został zassany przez portal. Pod koniec gry Tails i jego przyjaciele spotkali się w Mirage Saloon Zone, gdzie Heavy King zaskoczył ich wielkim tortem. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic W serii komiksów publikowanych przez wydnawnictwo Fleetway Tails przybył na planetę Mobius z Nameless Zone. Poznał tam Sonica i zaprzyjaźnił się z niebieskim jeżem. Poza byciem pomocnikiem niebieskiego jeża, lis dowiódł wielokrotnie, że jest w stanie być samodzielnym. Brał udział w kilku samotnych wyprawach. Zbudował także kilka robotów. Archie Comics W serii komiksów Archiego, Tails jest Wojownikiem Wolności, oraz zaufanym towarzyszem licznych przygód jeża Sonica. Urodził się jako syn Amadeusa i Rosemary Prowerów, w dniu przejęcia przez Doktora Robotnika władzy w Starym Mobotropolis. Jako niemowlę został porwany do Knothole, gdzie zaopiekowała się nim Rosie Woodchuck. Mimo swojego młodego wieku, lis pragnął zostać jednym z Wojowników Wolności i walczyć u boku Sonica. Odrzucono go, ale lis dowiódł później że zasługuje na uznanie i możliwość walki z tyranią Doktora Robotnika. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing historia Tailsa jest w dużym stopniu taka sama jak w grach. Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces Tails pomagał Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w odpieraniu ataków pozostałej armii Eggmana. Animacje Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Tails jest w tym serialu cztero-i pół letnią sierotą, która zaopiekował się jeż Sonic. Lis posiada bardziej brązowe futro. Lis nienawidził swojego imienia Miles, dlatego Sonic nadał mu przezwisko Tails. Lis stał się później jednym z Wojowników Wolności i razem z Soniciem walczył przeciwko Doktorowi Robotnikowi i jego robotom, w obronie mieszkańców Mobiusa. Sonic (SatAM)|Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) W serialu Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails jest zaufanym Wojownikiem Wolności, a także jednym z przyjaciół Sonica. Z powodu swojego młodego wieku, często jest zostawiany w Knothole, aby nie narażał się na niebezpieczeństwa ze strony robotów Doktora Robotnika. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Tails zamieszkuje Planetę Wolność i jest jednym z obrońców Lądu Nieba. Razem z Soniciem walczy przeciwko złemu Doktorowi Robotnikowi. Zamieszkuje również prywatną wyspę, razem ze swoim przyjacielem. Tails pomaga tutaj Sonicowi w walce z Metal Soniciem. Sonic X Tails, razem z Soniciem i innymi antropomorficznymi postaciami pochodzi z alternatywnego wymiaru. Poznał tam Sonica i stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. W wyniku Kontroli Chaosu, przeniósł się razem z przyjaciółmi do świata ludzi, gdzie pomagał w walce z siłami złego Doktora Eggmana. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu, lis i jego przyjaciele wracają do swojego świata, aby w sezonie trzecim wyruszyć w podróż po galaktyce, w celu ocalenia jej przed złymi Metarexami. Tails konstruuje statek kosmiczny, który bohaterowie wykorzystują praktycznie przez cały sezon, do podróżowania i walk z kosmicznymi najeźdźcami. Tails poznaje również Cosmo, kosmitkę w której się zakochuje. Sonic Boom Tails, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele, otrzymał tutaj wielką zmianę wyglądu. Lis nosi tu gogle na głowie, dłuższe rękawice na dłoniach, a także jego buty są owinięte bandażami. Na brzuchu lisa znajduje się również brązowy pas. Tails, razem z Soniciem, Knucklesem, Amy i Sticks walczy przeciwko siłom złego Doktora Eggmana, chcącymi podbić Bygone Island. Kategoria:Wystąpienia